Réunion de famille
by Ryuamy
Summary: Ce pourrait-il que certains blaideurs aient un lieu de parenté un peu particulier? Qui sont les trois personnes qui sont arrivé et que fait Ryuga avec eux alors qu'il est sensé avoir été tuer par Rago? Voici les différentes réunions de famille des blaideurs /!\ Ne pas chercher de logique, il n'y en n'a pas. Deux premiers chapitres explications.
1. Chapitre 1

**Cette fanfic contient trois OC: Minami m'appartient/ Destra est à Ryu Ankoku/ Mizukie est l'œuvre de Komachu. Je remercie les deux auteurs de me les avoir prêtes. C'est trois filles sont présentes dans " Rébellion ou 5eme secteur ? telle est la question." ainsi que,"The Crazy World" et dans "L'esprit de la confession". /!\ Ryuga est vivant (donc Kenta n'est pas un blaIdeur légendaire).**

* * *

PDV: Minami

Madoka avait réussi à nous réunir pour fêter la victoire contre Némésis, 1 an plus tôt. Il y avait les Wild Fang, dont je fait parti, l'équipe Wang Hu Zhong avec Aguma et Bao, tous les bladeurs légendaires le seul absent était Ryuga, la Gan-Gan Galaxie. Kenta et Hikaru était présents, Kyoya était venu accompagné de sa petit copine, Mizukie ( Hé oui.. il a bien une petit copine °_°'), qui avait ramené son frère jumeau, Damian. (Le même Damian que celui de la HD)

Tout le monde s'amusait tranquillement, enfin si on oublier la tentative d'assassinat de Kyoya quand Yu lui avait demander si Mizukie embrassait bien, lorsque des personne entrèrent dans la salle. Je jeter un regard ennuyé aux dernier arrivés, quand je les eu identifier, je descendis de la table où je m'étais assise avec Nile, mon petit ami à moi, et m'avançai vers la porte.

4 personnes nous regardaient, le premier avait les cheveux noirs en forme de vagues et les yeux bleus comme un océan, le second avait lui aussi les cheveux noirs, mais c'est yeux était dorés. Il était accompagné d'un garçon du même âge que nous connaissions tous, plus ou moins bien. La dernier personnes avait les cheveux aussi blancs que moi et ses yeux était de couleur bleue,mais pas comme le premier, ce bleu là se rapprochait plus de la couleur du ciel.

Ils me donnaient l'impression de chercher quelqu'un.

\- Bonjour Ryuga ! Bonjour père ! lançai je contente de les voir.

Dynamis me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, Kyoya ne lâchait pas du regard l'adulte au cheveux noir et au yeux bleu, les autres attendait la suite des événement, avec un mélange d'appréhension, de curiosité et d'étonnement.

\- Bonjour Minami, me répondit l'homme au cheveux blancs, mon père.

\- Que faîtes vous ici ? demanda Kyoya légèrement inquiet.

\- Ils ont demandé à vous voir, répondit en soupirant celui au yeux bleus océan.

\- Sérieux, ça veux dire qu'on va y retourner ? demandai-je toute excitée.

Mon père leva les yeux au ciel, regarda les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, avant de me regarder à nouveau.

\- Qui est au courant ? me demanda t-il.

\- Nile et moi, Kyoya aussi je pense, il y a aussi Dashan, peut-être Mizukie et Damian, répondis je en me retournant vers les autres.

Les personnes que j'avais cité hochèrent la tête pour m'approuver.

\- C'est bientôt fini ? se plaignit le gars au yeux dorés.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de le faire venir, marmonna mon père.

\- Tu préfères le laisser avec Athéna, alors que ni Artémis, ni Hestia ne sont pas là ? lui rappela l'autre adulte au yeux bleus.

\- Il vaut mieux leur expliquer là-bas, coupai-je pour éviter une autre dispute.

\- Bien, mais certain ne pourront pas entrer. me prévient celui au yeux océan.

\- Donc, si je ne me trompe pas, ce qui peuvent venir sont:

\- Kyoya - Dashan

\- Mizukie - Damian

\- Yuki - Dynamis

\- King - Hikaru

\- Moi - Nile

\- Ryuga - Tithi

\- Yu - Aguma

\- Chris

\- Ce qui reste sont donc:

\- Madoka - Kenta

\- Damure - Bao

\- Benkeï - Tsubasa

\- Mei-Mei - Chi-Yun

\- Chao-Xin - Bao

\- S'il y a des personnes que je n'ai citée dans aucune des 2 listes, vous avez 2 minutes pour le dire, finis je.

\- Moi, tu ne m'a rien dit! s'exclama Gingka

Je me relus la liste que m'avait passé le gars au yeux doré, avant de me tournais vers mon père.

\- Fils d'Aphrodite, m'expliqua t-il.

\- Bien sûr, c'est évident... soupirai-je.

\- Donc tu peux venir, affirma Nile en regardant le bladeur au cheveux roux.

Je hochais la tête, pendant que l'adulte au yeux océan nous comptait pour vérifier que tout le monde était là.

\- Bien, on y vas, marmonna Ryuga.

Mon père le regarda avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Dans le premier groupe que j'ai cité, qui sais de quoi on parle ? demandai-je.

Nile, Kyoya, Dashan, Mizukie, Damian levèrent la main, pour eux je m'en doutais, mais je fus surpris quand je remarquai que Yuki avait la main en l'air, puis je haussai les épaules en me disant que ça faisait une personne de plus qui n'aurait pas besoin d'explications.

\- Ok, les autres vous allez fermer les yeux et je vous demande de ne pas crier, ordonnai-je.

A peine avais-je fini ma phrase que mon père claquai des doigts pour nous emmener chez lui. Doucement chacun rouvrit les yeux, puis retenti une série de cris surpris. Je dus attendre que chacun reprit son souffle pour réussir à les calmer.

\- Bien, pour commencer je vous présente Arès, Poséidon et Zeus, annonçai je.

Un grand silence accueillit ma présentation, j'ai profiter pour continuer tranquillement.

\- Kyoya est le fils de Poséidon, Ryuga celui de Arès, Dynamis et moi nous sommes les enfants de Zeus.

Ok, là j'y étais peut-être allée un peu trop rapidement, vu comment tout le monde me regardait avec l'air de se demander si j'étais folle, s'en était presque vexant.

\- Bon, je recommence, si on est tous là c'est que chacune des personnes présentes est le fils ou la fille d'un dieu.

Cette fois il y eu des réactions enfin c'est que tout le monde s'est mit à rigoler, mais je suppose que ça compte. Je me retournais vers Poséidon, le gars au yeux bleus et au cheveux noirs. Il hocha la tête en comprenant ce que j'attendais. Il se retourna vers l'étendu d'eau.. Mais c'est vrai que je ne vous ai pas décris où nous sommes.

Nous avions atterrit dans une plaine entouré de.. vide, dans la prairie il y avait douze temple, une forêt et une grande étendu d'eau autour d'un des temples. Chacune des entrées était gardée par des statues représentant une personne différente à chaque fois, sauf pour un qui en avait deux, celui de mon père... et de ma belle-mère.

Donc Poséidon se retourna vers l'étendu d'eau et tendit la main. Tout le monde se tut et le regarda en se demandant ce qu'il faisait. Question qui fut vite résolue quand l'eau se souleva d'un coup et vint vers nous, elle prit la forme d'une boule et plana quelques instant au dessus de nos têtes avant de revenir à son point de départ.

Après ça plus personne ne riait. Je levais les yeux au ciel, s'ils était impressionnés par ça, je me demande comment ils allaient réagir si une dispute éclatait entre Aphrodite et Artémis, ou entre Héra et... Mais ce n'était pas le moment de pense à ça.

\- Bien maintenant si personne n'a d'objection nous allons vous présentait votre parent, proposa mon père.

Malgré tout ses efforts, on sentait que cette phrase était un ordre. Ce qui était au courant, moi compris, se dirigèrent vers le temple au deux statues et les autres suivirent. Finalement ça c'était plutôt bien passer. Dynamis s'approcha de moi je pensai déjà savoir ce qu'il allait me dire - après tout on est jumeaux - mais il me surpris.

\- On parle bien des dieux grecs ? me demanda t-il.

\- Oui, oui les même que dans la mythologie, répondis-je prudemment.

\- Bien, la prochaine fois préviens moi, me demanda t-il en retournant avec Dashan.

On entra dans le temple, directement on tomba sur une grande table entourée de seize trônes, Dashan, Mizukie et Damian se dirigèrent vers une femme qui leur sourit, Yuki regarda partout avant de hausser les épaules. Si les autres n'avaient pas compris pourquoi, moi si sa mère n'était pas là. D'ailleurs aucune déesse n'était là, sauf une.

Celle-ci se dirigea vers moi.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide cette fois, me demanda t-elle tout bas.

Je hochais la tête, et je l'accompagnais dans un couloir sous l'œil inquiet de tout les olympiens, j'entendis un bon chance de Hermès. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte, la main sur la poignée.

\- Zeus a encore trompé Héra donc elle ne veut pas venir, Aphrodite la soutient et reste avec elle, les autres essayent de les convaincre de venir depuis trois jours, mais ça n'a encore rien donné, m'informa Athéna.

Aphrodite la soutient... Elle est contre le fait qu'une personne en trompe une autre, mais elle est la première à tromper son mari avec Arès. Franchement... J'entrai à la suite, deux femmes se tenaient contre le mur les bras croisés, trois autres était devant en colère. Bon, finalement ce n'était pas très différent de la dernière fois. Et je savais comment les convaincre sans me fatiguer.


	2. Chapitre 2

Les trois déesses se retournèrent vers moi, l'une, Hestia, me salua mais les deux a côté d'elle semblaient trop en colère.

\- Pourquoi vous ne venez pas dire bonjour à vos enfants ? demandai-je innocemment.

Je savais très bien que le deux déesses rebelles en mourait d'envie, vu que ni l'une ni l'autre ne l'avait déjà rencontré.

\- Bon, on va vous laissez réfléchir, si dans 5 minutes vous n'êtes pas là les portes de le réunion seront fermées, proposai je en souriant.

Dès que j'eus dis ça un petit compte à rebours apparut au milieu de la pièce. Athéna, Artémis, Déméter, Hestia et moi retournâmes avec les autres. Tout le monde (je parle des bladeurs) était debout, mais des chaises était apparues. Les dieux nous regardèrent nous asseoir avant de se retourner vers moi le regard interrogateur. Je levai la main tout les doigts tendus. Je les baissai en comptant les secondes.

Assise sur l'accoudoir de la place de Nile mes doigt se baissèrent tous, au même moment Héra et Aphrodite entrèrent. Zeus et Héphaïstos me demandèrent silencieusement, par un regard, comment j'avais fait pour arriver à les faire venir en trois minutes, là où eux avaient échoué pendant trois jours. La réponse fut vite trouvée quand il remarquèrent que les deux femmes ne regardaient que Gingka et Tithi.

Il restait encore quatre chaises vides qui aurait du être occupées, la mienne évidemment, celle d'Hadès qui devait arrivé vu qu'on était au solstice d'hiver, seul moment où il pouvait venir, et j'espérai que les deux dernières resteraient vides de leur occupant.

\- Minami va dire les noms du ou des parents et de l'enfant, les personnes citées lèveront la main, proposa Athéna doucement.

\- Pour commencer ceux qui sont au courant vous pouvez vous mettre avec votre parent, ordonna mon père.

Dashan, Mizukie et Damian s'avancèrent, le premier s'assit à côté d'Athéna et les deux autres entre la future chaise de Hadès et la déesse de la Sagesse. Yuki se mit avec Déméter, la déesse lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Ryuga avait déjà prit sa place aux côtés d'Arès et Kyoya se plaça à la droite de Poséidon. Enfin Nile se mit sur le siège où j'étais assise à côté d'Artémis. Je fus la seule à savoir et à ne pas être à ma place.

\- Bien pour commencer, Hermès et Chris, annonçai-je.

Les deux levèrent la main, Chris me jeta un regard avant de venir s'asseoir à droite du dieux messager qui lui tendit la main.

\- Ensuite Héphaïstos et Aguma.

S'en suivit le même manège.

\- Dionysos et King.

Mais cette fois quand King s'assit son père ne réagit pas, il semblait fasciné par son verre. Athéna le poussa ce qui lui valut un "Fiche moi la paix" et malheureusement pour lui Athéna ne le prit pas très bien. Elle leva la main et le gifla, tout le monde sursauta quand la main de la déesse toucha la joue du dieux.

Une grande dispute commença pendant que les autres campaient sous la table, des flèches et des vignes volaient dans tous les sens, au bout d'un moment j'en eu marre et je me relevai pour crier:

 **\- Mais vous avez bientôt finit ?!**

Les deux olympiens se rassirent sans se soucier du désordre autour d'eux. Hadès entra et regarda autour de lui avant de hausser les épaules et de s'asseoir à sa place. J'attendis que tout le monde soit assis pour reprendre.

\- Bon, je disais Apollon et Yu.

Ces deux là se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, Yu n'attendis même pas que sont père eu lever la main pour s'asseoir.

\- Hestia et Hikaru.

Les deux filles se sourirent et commencèrent une discussion qui fut vite interrompue par des coups frappé à la porte. Comme personne ne voulait aller voir je décidais d'aller ouvrir. Destra me fit un sourire et entra se mettre à l'un des sièges vide, celui à côté de Yuki.

\- Ton père et ton frère ? demandai-je en me rasseyant sur l'accoudoir de Nile.

\- Coincés au Tartares, nous dit-elle en souriant de cette nouvelle.

Il y eu un soupir collectif du côté des dieux. Mais bizarrement les nouveaux demi-dieux étaient très tendus d'un coup, peut-être même plus que quand on a affronté Rago. Mais bien sûr, c'est logique ! Ils ne sont pas au courant.

\- Voici Destra, sœur jumelle de Rago et fille de Cronos, elle n'est pas méchante, expliquai je.

Cette fois tout le monde se détendit dans la mesure du possible, j'allais peut-être enfin finir les présentations.

\- Donc, suivant Gingka et Aphrodite.

La déesse de l'amour et de la beauté embrassa son fils sur la joue, je regardais ma liste normalement il ne me restait que deux personnes mon frère et Tithi.

\- Héra et Tithi.

J'allais enchaîner avec mon frère et moi quand de nouveau coup à la porte se firent. Je levai les yeux au ciel et allai ouvrir. La déesse mineure de la vengeance Némésis en trèèèès grande colère se tenait devant moi. Je la laissai passer curieuse de savoir qui l'avait mise en colère. Je compris quand je vis Zeus se lever.

Evidemment il devait encore avoir dit que son aventure avec elle était une erreur. Au moment où les deux allaient sortir de la pièce l'une poursuivant l'autre je les leurs bloquai le passage.

\- Sérieusement, papa, maman vous pouvez pas attendre qu'on ai fini ? demandai je.

Les deux se regardèrent avant que ma mère lâche suffisamment fort pour que toute la salle l'entende "La vengeance est un plan qui se mange froid".

\- Donc Dynamis, eh bien Zeus et Némésis.

Mon frère vient s'asseoir entre les deux, sa mère continuant s'assassiner son père du regard. Timidement Yuki leva sa main.

\- Euh..Mais si vous avez comme parents deux dieux, ça ne fait pas de vous...commença t-il

Ah, oui évidemment.

\- Oui, nous sommes des dieux mineurs, ceux de l'Ombre et de la Lumière, annonçai-je pour répondre à sa question.

Pas la peine de préciser l'Ombre, c'était moi, la Lumière, Dynamis. Mon frère me jeta un regard qui signifiait qu'il y allait avoir une longue discussion. Je me retournai vers Mizukie et Damian, après tout on n'était pas les seuls avoir deux parents dieux.

\- Gardien du monde des morts, annonça Damian.

\- Gardienne du monde des vivants, dit Mizukie.

Maintenant les regards allaient de Dynamis à Mizukie à Damian à moi en cherchant lequel allait dire "poisson d'avril !". Ce que aucun de nous fit vu qu'on avait dit la vérité.

\- D'ailleurs Artémis avec qui as-tu eu Nile ? demanda Aphrodite en souriant.

Oups ! Au secours ! sujet dangereux, trèèèès dangereux !

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es née de l'écume de la mer? contra la déesse de la chasse.

Certains dieu commençaient déjà à préparait des boucliers pour se protéger de la bataille qui allait suivre.

\- Bon, nous on allait faire un tour dehors qui veut venir ? proposai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Tout le monde me suivit, dès qu'on eut refermer la porte on entendit un projectile ricocher sur l'entrée. Je me retournai pur voir ma mère à côté de moi.

\- Vous avez finis ? me demanda t-elle poliment.

Je regardai mon père avant de hocher la tête. Trente seconde après les des dieux avaient disparus. Je me retournai vers Hermès qui est le seul, hormis mon père, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il serait occupé pour un moment, à pouvoir nous ramener.

\- Ce fut génial, à la prochaine, lançai je.

Tous les dieux présents comprirent que maintenant on partait, ils hochèrent la tête. Hermès frappa dans ses mains et se retrouva dans le B-Pit en face des autres. Ceux qui était restés se levèrent d'un bond et nous demandèrent ce qui c'était passé. Chacun réfléchit à comment décrire ce qui s'était passer. Finalement c'est Nile qui trouva la réponse.

\- Réunion de famille.


	3. Chapitre 3

2ème parti de réunion de famille après le solstice d'hiver, je vous présente les dieux et les demi-dieux au solstice d'été. Il y aura la vengeance de Némésis, la venu des dieux mineurs, les disputes (enfin un début) entre l'amour et la guerre. Enfin bref la joie du réunion de famille à l'Olympe...

* * *

 _PDV: Destra_

Je me demandai pourquoi la mère de Minami, était venu nous chercher Damian, Mizukie, Minami et moi. Encore Damian et sa jumelle j'arrivai à comprendre, mais Minami et moi aucune idée.

D'ailleurs qu'une déesse de la vengeance comme Némésis vienne au Enfer. Il n'y à rien là-bas, sauf Hadès, ses amis et ma famille. Minami ralenti pour être au même niveau que moi.

\- Tu crois qu'on est là parce qu'elle en veut toujours à mon père? me demanda t-elle

Ça serait possible vu que la dernière fois sa fille l'avait arrêter au dernier moment. Mais alors pourquoi on est au Enfer?

\- Non, c'est pas logique. affirmai je

La déesse mineure s'arrêta devant un temple. _Le temple_. Celui de mon frère. Celui d'Hadès. Et vu la couleur du temple mon frère n'était pas _du tout_ de bonne humeur.

Car il faut savoir que le temple des Enfers reflète l'humeur de son seigneur. Le temple donnait l'impression que les murs ondulaient ou qu'il y avait de l'eau qui coulait, ça rendait un effet un peu bizarre.

S'il avait une couleur claire proche du blanc tu pouvais venir sans trop de danger. S'il avait une couleur foncée, un mélange de noir et de rouge vous étiez mort dans les trente prochaines minutes.

Hors aujourd'hui il était _noir_ et _rouge_. Attention danger!

\- Vous êtes sur de vous? demandai je à la déesse adulte

\- Oui.

Au moment où j'allai lui dire le danger qu'elle courait, des soldats squelettes sortirent du temple. S'il n'étaient pas la pour nous on pouvait peut-être leur échapper.

\- On essaye de partir? proposa Mizukie

Merci, Mizukie.. Je ne suis pas la seul à sentir la danger. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma nièce*. Enfin j'essaye vu qu'elle avait disparut, elle ne devrait pas être très loin. C'était l'un des problème des jeunes dieux et déesses, on avait un peu de mal à contrôler nos pouvoirs.

\- Non, ils viennent pour nous.

Fichue gardien du monde des morts. Pour une fois que j'entendais une bonne nouvelle au Enfer, il fallait qu'il gâche tout. D'un seul coup Minami apparut à côté de moi.

\- On fais quoi? demanda t-elle

Minami pouvais très bien prendre des décisions toute seule, mais je savais qu'elle préférait suivre le mouvement, puis intervenir quand elle le jugeait nécessaire.

\- Damian et toi allait vous en occuper. répondit sa mère

Je rectifie quand elle ou une personne qu'elle aimait le juge nécessaire. La déesse de l'Ombre hocha la tête et avec Damian s'avança à la rencontre des pauvres soldats.

Je voulus les accompagner, mais la déesse qui menait l'expédition m'arrêta.

\- J'ai besoin de toi après. m'expliqua t-elle

Comment ça? J'avais le droit de faire ce que je voulais, et c'est pas une déesse de la vengeance qui allait me donner des ordres.

\- De toute façon ils ont fini. dit Mizukie pour me calmer

Je me retournais pour voir que effectivement les deux adolescents debout devant un tas d'os. L'Ombre et le Gardien revirent vers nous.

\- Je vais me charger d'expliquer à Hadès pourquoi son unités de recherche se trouve devant son temple en petit morceau. proposa Minami

Je compris enfin pourquoi sa mère l'avait faite venir ici. Elle était la seule capable d'aller parler à mon frère sans se faire arracher la tête au milieu de sa phrase.

Ah.. Que davantage de pouvoir se changer en ombre dès qu'il y avait un problème. Mais bon je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'ai moi aussi quelques pouvoirs qui peuvent être utile.

\- Tu nous rejoindras, on va rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à la famille de Destra. ordonna Némésis

Ah, donc on allait voir mon père et mon frère...

\- _**Attends, QUOI!**_

\- Je ne vous les pas dit? s'étonna Adrastée**

\- NON! m'énervai je

* * *

 _PDV: Mizukie_

Je vis Destra virer au rouge tellement elle était en colère. Bon, je commençai à comprendre comment Adrastée fonctionné.

Damian est là pour sa relation avec ce monde, en tant que gardien du monde des morts, il avait un certain contrôle sur les créatures des Enfers ce qui nous avait permis de passer devant Cerbère sans finir en petit morceau.

Minami pour pouvoir parler avec Hadès, sa relation avec l'ombre était un peu étrange, mais très utile dans des cas comme celui, elle devrait réussir à calmer Hadès et ses amis pendant qu'on partait sans finir en petit morceau.

Destra était présente pour nous guider à travers le Tartare, vu qu'elle y vivait et qu'elle connaissait tout ces recoins, et aussi pour nous présenté à sa famille (je me demande si je veux vraiment les voir?) sans finir en petit morceau.

Il n'y avait que moi qui ne servait à rien. Mais si on suivait le raisonnement je devrais bientôt avoir mon rôle à jouer.

Après plusieurs minutes ou Némésis tenta de convaincre Destra de les aider je décidais de l'aider un peu. Minami et Destra avait par certain moment la même obstination à ne pas démordre de leurs idées.

Ce qui posais souvent des problèmes avec des personnes comme Ryuga ou encore Kyoya. J'avais donc appris à chercher les sources du problème (souvent la fierté) et à la régler sans trop de violence.

Je n'étais la gardienne du monde des vivants pour rien non plus. J'écoutais encore quelques minutes avant de conclure que se qui n'aller pas pour Destra c'est la possibilité que son père et son frère en profitent pour sortir du Tartare.

C'est vrai que serait problématique, mais j'étais presque sur que la déesse ne prendrait jamais ce risque. Au moment ou j'allais dire ce que je pensai aux autres un grand cri surgit du temple.

\- **Et puis quoi encore, vous avez détruit mes meilleurs soldats et je dois vous laissez tranquilles?!** cria Hadès

Dans un même mouvement nous nous retournâmes vers le temple qui ne savait plus quel couleur affichait tellement Hadès était en colère. Le pauvre monument passait du noir au rouge en passant par le vert et le bleu.

Il finit par devenir gris et resta immobile. Bon peut-être que Minami avait finalement réussi à le convaincre de nous laisser passer. Ou alors elle avait disparut et ça avait énerver un peu plus le seigneur des Enfers.

Je pensai que Némésis allait directement nous emmener au Tartare, mais elle ne bougea pas.

\- On va l'attendre, Minami ne dois pas en avoir encore pour longtemps. dit-elle en voyant mon regard interrogateur

Et effet, quelques secondes après la déesse de l'Ombre sorti du temple avec un rouleau dans la main.

\- C'est quoi? demanda mon frère

Je me posai la même question, mais je me doutai que c'étais important sinon Adrastée ne l'aurait pas attendu

\- Un laisser passer pour le Tartare, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre pour le retour. expliqua t-elle

Bon, on allait devoir se battre pour remonter à la surface mais ce n'était pas très grave vu comment Minami et Damian avait réduit en bouillit les squelettes, si on rajoutait Destra et moi, j'étais certaine qu'on sortirait sans problème.

L'avantage c'est que Destra avait arrêter de râler. Depuis que Minami était là, la déesse de la création semblait avoir compris qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- On y va? demanda mon jumeau qui devait avoir fait la même réflexion que moi

* * *

Destra avait fini par nous mener devant la maison de sa famille au cœur du Tartare. Je m'attendais à une maison dans le style du temple d'Hadès, mais pas du tout. J'avais devant moi une maison normal au possible, sans colonne immense et sans statue.

\- Eh!

Je me retournai pour voir Minami avec une dame squelette en train de l'étrangler. En même temps, mon frère Destra et moi nous lancèrent vers elle. Mais on n'eu pas le temps de l'atteindre que la squelette tombe par terre.

Minami tendit la main vers la dame et une boule noir qui semblait vivante se jeta sur elle. La boule l'enveloppa et s'éleva dans les airs la dame squelette toujours dans ses entrailles.

D'un seul coup l'ombre explosa. Alors que je pensai que la morte allait retomber, rien ne toucha le sol. Minami regarda sa main, elle devait se demander comment elle avait fait.

Minami finit par haussait les épaules en revenant vers nous.

\- Tu vas bien? demanda sa mère

Minami ferma les yeux en réfléchissant à la question. Je me reprochai d'elle soudain inquiète. Mais pas vraiment pour elle, je voulais juste éviter un meurtre par ce que Nile était vraiment trop soucieux de la santé de sa petite amie.

Fallait que j'avoue que j'étais un peu pareille avec Kyoya, mais au moins je ne disais rien.

\- Non, tout va bien. finit par répondre Minami

\- Tant mieux, on y va. ordonna Némésis

Au moment où la déesse de la vengeance voulut pousser la porte, une personne apparut à 2 centimètres de moi.

\- Zeus vous demande ce que vous voulez à Cronos et à Rago? demanda Iris à Adrastée

Iris est la déesse des arc-en-ciel et aussi la messagère des dieux, avec évidemment Hermès. J'entendis Minami dire quelque chose qui devait ressembler à "Maudit soit Hadès, incapable de tenir sa langue".

\- Au rien juste une visite de courtoisie. répondit aimablement Némésis en souriant

Aussitôt Iris disparut sans laisser de trace. Cette fois personne n'arrêta la déesse de la vengeance quand elle ouvrit la porte. A l'instant d'entrer, la déesse mineur laissa passer devant elle Destra.

\- Que faites vous ici? demanda une voix dans une pièce voisine à l'entré

\- Je rentre chez moi. répondit Destra avec beaucoup d'ironie dans la voix

Rago arriva à notre gauche et ricana à la remarque de sa sœur.

\- Et tu viens peut-être nous présenté tes nouveaux amis. ironisa Cronos en arrivant

Destra se retourna vers la seule déesse adulte présente ici.

\- Vous auriez une table? demanda celle-ci en regardant le seigneur du temps

Cronos repartit dans la pièce d'où il venait, suivit de près par son fils. Minami me jeta un regard où je voyais de le curiosité, de l'appréhension et un peu de joie (un tout petit peu).

Je lui fit un sourire encourageant avant de suivre mon frère dans la fameuse pièce. Cronos était en train de lire un rouleau de parchemin. Après qu'il eut fini il tendit le message à son fils.

\- Vous savez que personne sera d'accord avec ce que vous nous proposer? demanda le seigneur du temps

\- Mais oui, c'est pour ça que je vous le demande. sourit Némésis

Les deux exilés la regardèrent en se demandant si elle était devenue folle. Je me demandai ce que contenait le message pour autant les gêner. Minami devait si poser la même question vu qu'elle fini par arracher le papier des mains de Rago.

Elle le parcouru du regard avant de regarder sa mère avec le même regard que les deux garçons quelques secondes plus tôt. A mon tour je lui prit le papier des mains. Je lus, mon frère regardant par dessus mon épaule.

Avec un coup d'œil inquiet de Minami et de sa mère je passai le message à Destra. Après lecteur elle releva doucement les yeux vers la déesse adulte. Son visage envoyé très clairement un signal: DANGER. Némésis lui sourit en se déplaçant doucement derrière la table pour se protéger de le colère de la jeune fille.

\- Adrastée, tu devrais courir. proposa Cronos avec un air victorieux

\- Mais non, mais non.. rassura Némésis

\- La dernière fois qu'elle a fait cette tête, je n'ai vu la lumière du jour que 3 milles ans plus tard, et encore que l'électricité. commenta Rago

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet. Où est le problème? Il est dit qu'ils ne doivent utilisé leur pouvoir en dehors de l'Olympe. demanda Minami

\- Ils ne vont pas tenir leur promesse. répondit la déesse créatrice en se retenant de tuer Némésis

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en ta famille? interrogea Damian

Destra le regarda et jeta le contrat, avant de sortir. Mon frère me demanda silencieusement ce qu'il avait dit de mal. Je secouai la tête pour lui montrer mon incompréhension.

Mon frère et moi nous avions découvert il y a pas très longtemps qu'on pouvait communiquer par la pensée. Minami nous avait poser beaucoup de question avant de conclure que notre lien était le même que le rapport entre le monde des vivant et celui des morts.

A ce moment là Destra revient avec un rouleau dans la main.

\- Si je fais confiance à ma famille?

Elle lâcha le parchemin en ne le retenant que par le début. Rago ouvrit la fenêtre en souriant avant de se tourner vers nous. Je crus qu'il voulait nous taper, mais non il passa derrière notre groupe et ouvrit une fenêtre que je n'avais pas remarquer jusqu'à maintenant.

Le papier de Destra passa par la première ouverture faite par Rago. Je me demande ce que contiens ce rouleau pour être aussi grand.. A cet instant je senti quelque chose ce cogner contre ma jambe.

Destra me contourna et pris son parchemin. Elle le relança et encore une fois il parti à travers la fenêtre. Comment un rouleau de papier pouvait être assez long pour faire le tour des Enfers? Et qu'est ce qui pouvait être écrit dessus?

Une nouvelle fois la liste passa la fenêtre pour enfin s'arrêter.

\- Voici la liste des tentatives de meurtre de mon frère et de mon père. Donc non je ne leur fais pas confiance. finit par dire Destra

\- Attends, je crois qu'il n'y a que celle de cette semaine. rajouta Rago

On est quel jour déjà? Samedi? Dimanche?

\- On est mercredi. me corrigea mon frère qui avait suivit le fil de mes pensés.

Mercredi! Mais comment on pouvait survivre à autant de tentative d'assassinat en même pas 3 jours. Mais bon avec cette famille je me demande pourquoi je m'étonne encore. Autre question, combien de fois Destra leur avait fait payer?

Surement beaucoup. Minami me jeta un regard blasé. Je haussai les épaules pour lui dire que je pensai la même chose qu'elle. Franchement c'est quoi cette famille de malades mentaux?

Minami ramassa le contrat que Destra avait lâcher puis le regarda attentivement.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Destra, ils ne les utiliseront pas en dehors de l'Olympe. finit t'elle par dire en rendant le papier d'entente à sa mère

Celle-ci lui fit un sourire complice, surement en comprenant pourquoi Minami avait dit ça. J'examinai à mon tour le contrat en essayant de voir la même chose que ma petite cousine*. Mais après un contrôle approfondit, je ne vis rien d'anormale.

\- Bon, vous êtes d'accord? redemanda Adrastée

Rago et Cronos se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête pour montrer leur accord. Ils signèrent et Némésis les remercia en récupérant le papier avant de nous poussait dehors.

\- Comment vous allez faire.. commençai je une fois sortit

\- Toi et ton frère. me coupa t-elle

Oui, évidemment c'est pour ça que j'étais là.

\- Quand? demanda mon frère

\- Au solstice d'été. répondit Minami sur d'elle

Sa mère lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- C'est le moment où ça fera le plus de vagues. s'expliqua t-elle

Oui, si on ne compte pas le solstice d'hiver où il y aura aussi Hadès.

\- Il y aura Hadès en plus. rajouta Minami en souriant

\- Depuis quand Hadès vient au solstice d'été? demanda Damian

\- Depuis qu'il en fait la demande à Zeus. répondit Némésis qui été apparemment au courant

\- Bon, je suppose qu'il faut que je vous ramène. proposai je

\- Sauf si tu veux rendre une petite visite à Cerbère. ironisa Damian

* * *

 _Un mois plus tard: solstice d'été_ _PDV: Mizukie_

Je venais d'arriver à l'Olympe où je rejoignis Minami, Destra et mon frère qui attendait que les demi-dieux arrivent.

\- Némésis propose qu'on le fasse après la réunion. continua Minami qui ne devait pas avoir remarquer mon arriver

\- Moi, je dis qu'on devrait le faire maintenant. affirma le gardien du monde des morts

\- Pour le temps et la destruction? demandai je

On avait décidai d'utiliser c'est nom pour désigner Cronos et Rago, quand Zeus nous avait surpris à parler du plan de Némésis. Heureusement Minami avait improviser un petit mensonge comme quoi Destra nous racontait certaine tentative de meurtre de sa famille. Ces tentatives étant tristement célèbre à l'Olympe Zeus y avait cru.

\- Non, une idée de Minami que Adrastée a approuver. me dit Destra

\- Et qui est? demandai je en haussant les sourcils

Une série d'image envoyé par mon frère m'apparue. Après avoir vu tout ce qu'il me disait. Je regardai Minami avant de haussait les épaules. Comment aurait-elle pu être raisonnable après avoir grandi dans une famille pareille.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je baissai la tête et remarquai une miniature de l'Olympe, mais pas une copie parfaite plutôt dans l'état qu'il sera après qu'on est appliquait le plan de Minami.

Oui, même si j'ai dit qu'il était fou, je vais quand même participai à ce plan. Juste pour vérifier qu'ils ne détruisent pas trop de chose.

\- Bon, on commence quand? demandai je curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils avaient prévu

\- Dès que Destra aura éloigné tous les dieux tu pourras t'occuper du jardin. me répondit Minami

Elle devait avoir tout organisé avec sa mère parce que tous les imprévu qui pouvait arriver avaient une solution. Au moment où Destra allait se lever pour faire la diversion Adrastée et une autre déesse que je ne connaissais pas encore arrivèrent en souriant.

\- Vous avez fini avec les détails? demanda Némésis

\- Oui. Pour les dieux? demanda Minami en réponse

\- Até, Métis et Éris sont au courant. informa Adrastée

Minami et Destra hochèrent la tête en même temps. Damian allait posait une question à l'autre déesse quand je vis qu'encore une fois quelqu'un venait d'en notre direction.

Je dis à mon frère de se taire par la pensée, et indiquai à tout le monde d'un geste de la tête Hermès. J'étais presque sur que c'était lui vu qu'il était le seul dieu à marcher en consultant son téléphone et ses e-mails sans tomber.

\- Les demi-dieux sont arrivés. nous dit-il en arrivant

Minami et moi nous redressâmes d'un seul mouvement. Après le solstice d'hiver Zeus avait trouver la bonne idée de "demander" à tous les jeunes dieux de rester à l'Olympe pour apprendre à contrôler nos pouvoirs.

Les jeunes dieux n'incluant évidemment pas les demi-dieux, donc Minami et moi n'avions pas vu officiellement nos petits amis depuis environ 6 mois. Vous comprendrez sûrement pourquoi Minami attrapa Destra et que je levai mon frère de force avant de les pousser devant nous en direction du temple de Zeus et d'Héra.

Le temple était utilisé pendant tous les solstices pour la réunion "solsticienne" comme avait décider de les surnommés Minami et Destra. En entrant Némésis et la déesse qui m'étais inconnue se dirigèrent vers les sièges des dieux et déesse mineur.

Ils étaient pas placé autour de la table, mais à côté du feu pour qu'ils puissent donné leur avis si un dieux majeur leur demander. Ce qui n'arriver jamais, bien sûr. Les demi-dieux avaient quand à eux des sièges à côté de leur parent.

Destra, Minami,Dynamis, Damian et moi aurions du aller avec les divinités mineur, mais Zeus avait décidé (sous la contrainte de Hestia) que nous serons sous "tutelle". Donc nous avions un dieux ou une déesse qui devait nous surveillés.

Destra avait eu droit à Hermès, mon frère était avec Athéna, Dynamis était avec Hestia, Minami, elle faisait équipe avec Artémis. Chose au combien surprenante quand on sait que c'est la mère de Nile. Pour moi évidemment Zeus n'avait mis avec Poseïdon. On s'étend bien. Quand on est loin l'un de l'autre.

Bref, on ne se support pas. Vous allez me dire que c'est problématique vu que je suis amoureuse de son fils. Et bien je vous répond "je m'en fous complet".

Dès que Minami vis Nile, elle lâcha Destra. Elle s'approcha de lui et ... l'embrassa. Bon, je devait avoué que je m'y attendait pas, tout en tout cas pas de sa part. Elle était trop renfermé pour le faire. Je pensai plutôt à Kyoya.

Quand on parle du loup, avait-il oublié qu'il n'avait encore jamais réussi à ma surprendre par derrière. Pour ça il est comme son père têtu. J'utilisai mes pouvoirs pour le bloqué sur place.

Je me retournai et embrassai à mon tour mon petit copain.

\- Non, mais vous avez bientôt fini, on n'est pas ici pour vous regardez vous embrasser. s'énerva quelqu'un. Arès

\- Mais, laisse les tranquilles, c'est beau l'amour. Aphrodite

Je lâchai Kyoya pour regarder la 1705ème entre la guerre et l'amour. Mais apparemment Minami n'étais pas de mon avis car je sentis une vague de colère venir d'elle.

Je sentais les émotions des autres quand celles-ci étaient intenses. C'était comme des courants d'air électrique. Avec l'aide de Métis j'avais maintenant appris à dire quelle émotions je sentais et de qui elle provenait.

Si la colère de Minami étais d'habitude lente et sournoise, cette fois j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'elle était brute et qu'elle était très dangereuse. Je me retournai vers la déesse de l'Ombre.

Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Minami avait une peau plutôt clair, mais aujourd'hui elle semblait parcouru de bulle d'ombre qui bougeait. Vu l'état dans lequel se trouvait Minami je jugeai plus prudent de mettre en place un bouclier autour de tout le monde.

A peine avais-je fini mon rempart que Minami explosa. Pas au sens figuré, non tout son être projetai des sortes de piques d'ombre. Quand les projectiles touchaient mon bouclier, ils fondaient comme de la neige au soleil.

Pendant plusieurs minutes je restai en place, Destra était venu m'aider pour maintenir le rempart en état. Enfin petit à petit de moins en moins de piques explosait. J'attendis encore un peu pour baissai prudemment mon bouclier.

Minami se trouvait au centre de la pièce, les bras écartés et les yeux fermés en face de son frère qui avait les bras tendu vers sa sœur. Je ne l'avais pas vu sortir du bouclier, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était en parti grâce à lui que Minami s'était calmé.

Nile s'approcha d'elle tranquillement, comme si elle ne venait pas de détruire un palais. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Ombre qui ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

Elle regarda autour d'elle sans se préoccuper de nous. Je l'imitai pour découvrir que le temple était séparer en deux partit d'un côté tout était à sa place et on sentait même la chaleur du feu de Hestia dans la cheminée.

De l'autre il ne restait rien sauf les murs et le toit. Même la table, qui avait pourtant était conçus pour résisté à une guerre entre les dieux, gisait maintenant par terre en un petit tas de cendres.

Je me demandai comment la porte avait pu subir cette attaque sans bougeait? J'attendis Kyoya poussai une exclamation de surprise. En me retournant je vis que comme la salle il y avait deux types de personne en ce moment à l'Olympe.

Ceux qui ouvrait et fermer la bouche en se demandant pourquoi ils sont là (la plupart des demi-dieux).  
Et ceux qui regardaient Minami effrayé en se promettant de ne plus jamais le mettre en colère. (les dieux mineurs et majeurs)

J'essayai de sentir les émotions de Minami, mais je me heurtai à un mur. Je ne savais pas comment, mais Minami avait totalement bloquait ses sentiments et je ne pouvais plus lire ses émotions.

Finalement Artémis, Adrastée et Zeus s'avancèrent, je les suivis avec Destra et Damian. Quand on arriva auprès d'elle, Minami me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, puis elle se retourna vers ses parents, elle se tourna vers Artémis et enfin vers Nile.

\- Mais, j'ai fais quoi? nous demanda t-elle paniquée

\- Rien de trop grave. la rassurèrent Artémis et Nile d'une seule voix.

Mon frère leva un sourcils en regardant autour de lui, oui dans un sens on pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal vu qu'elle avait juste réduit en cendre la moitié d'un temple.

Mais de l'autre on pouvait dire que c'était plutôt grave vu qu'elle avait fait sauté la moitié d'un temple. Une question de point de vue je suppose.

Minami nous regarda avec le même regard incrédule que mon frère avant de haussait les épaules. Si son père n'était pas en colère que la salle soit parti en fumée, il n'y avait pas de problème.

Je proposai de remettre tout en état et Destra décida de m'aider. En quelques secondes nous avions fait en sorte qu'on retrouve une table et des chaises. Pour les détails on verrait plus tard. Pour énervé Zeus et surtout Héra, je fis en sorte que la table est un griffon dessinait dessus.

Le griffon était l'animal fétiche d'Adrastée, quoi de mieux pour énervé Héra que de lui rappeler que son mari ne lui est jamais fidèle. Moi en tous cas je ne sais pas.

Finalement tout le monde finit par reprendre sa place, Zeus put enfin ouvrir la réunion. On parla un moment de ce qui se passer à l'Olympe. On fêta l'annonce du mariage de Pan dieu de la nature et de Chloris déesse des fleurs.

On eu droit à un débat entre l'amour et la guerre qui devient vite une bataille rangée. Tout le monde finit par prendre partit pour l'un des deux camps, sauf Minami et moi.

Le débat était arbitré par Thémis déesse de la justice. Finalement j'en eu marre et je demandai à tout le monde se taire. Si enfin le silence régner, les regards noirs, eux, ne firent que se multiplier.

Après un moment de paix, une autre dispute ancestrale reparti. Océanos reprochait à Poseïdon de lui avoir pris de force son territoire, alors que Zeus avait promis qu'il ne serait pas inquiété. Que son royaume lui resterait.

Et Poseïdon qu'il lui répondait que s'il avait un problème il avait qu'à venir le voir pour le régler. Sous entendus t'as cas venir te battre.

Alors que j'allai me remettre à crier pour les faire taire, Minami me coupa dans mon élan.

\- Vous avez bientôt fini? Si vous êtes pas d'accord il suffit de faire que Poseïdon dirige le lundi, mardi et mercredi. Océanos lui aurait le jeudi, le vendredi et le samedi. Pour le dimanche les deux vont gouverné une fois sur deux. dit-elle sans même élever la voix pour se faire entendre

Thémis approuva en disant que c'était juste, et Athéna décida que c'était une sage décisions. Zeus les regarda toutes les deux avant de hocher la tête pour montrer son accord.

\- Et pour les jours féries? demanda Poseïdon qui devait trouver l'idée pas si mauvaise.

\- Vous faites un conseil qui traitera les demandes urgentes lors de vos vacances et des jours féries. expliqua doucement Minami

Le dieu et le titan des océans et des mers se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête. Je pense qu'il était d'accord plus par peur de mettre Minami en colère que parce qu'il trouvé l'idée bonne. Mais bon on va pas s'en plaindre.

Après ça on eu une demande de châtiment, parce que la nymphe Aura c'était moqué de la chasteté d'Artémis et que celle-ci demandai vengeance. Evidemment Adrastée proposa tout de suite de s'en occuper, ce qui fut approuver par tout le monde.

Enfin pour finir Zeus déclara la réunion terminé. Minami jeta un regard appuyé à mon frère et moi. Je compris vite ce qu'elle voulait. Destra hocha la tête.

\- Maintenant vous rentré aux Enfers? demanda _innocemment_ Némésis à Hadès

\- Eh, oui pourquoi? s'inquiéta le dieu

\- Parce qu'on va avoir une visite qui risque de vous plaire. répondit aimablement Adrastée.

Je me tournai vers mon frère qui hocha la tête. Il devait me dégagé un chemin vers les Enfers pour que je puisse faire venir des amis à nous. Je dus me concentrai un moment avant de trouver la passage que je cherchai.

Quelques efforts supplémentaires et nos deux amis apparurent devant tout le monde.

\- Merci Adrastée de nous avoir proposé de venir rendre visite à notre famille. commença Cronos

\- Mais de rien, ce ne serait pas juste que les dieux puissent vois leurs enfants et pas toi. répondit Némésis en souriant

Zeus regarda Rago et Cronos; avant de se tourner vers Adrastée, et enfin me sollicita.

\- Renvois-les d'où il vienne. me demanda t-il

\- Non. dit Minami en fouillant dans son sac

Je savais ce qu'elle chercher, c'est elle qui gardait les contrats de sa mère. C'est donc elle qui avait le contrat entre Némésis, Rago et Cronos. Une fois qu'elle l'eu trouver, elle tendit à son père qui le regarda.

\- Vous avez fais un contrat entre Némésis et ces deux là, mais ça ne me concerne pas. dit Zeus

Minami tendit un doigt en l'air pour lui demandait d'attendre un peu. Elle fouilla encore dans son sac. Quand Zeus lu le nouveau parchemin que Minami avait sortit, il se retourna d'un seul coup vers Némésis.

\- Tu as osé faire ça? demanda t-il d'une voix étonnamment calme

\- Oui.

Zeus prit une grande inspiration, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Bien je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. finit-il par dire en soupirant

Je tendis la main en direction de Minami pour qu'elle me donne le deuxième contrat. Je le parcouru des yeux avant de sourire. Quand Adrastée avait-elle pensée que de contraindre Zeus à approuver tout ses contrat quel qu'il soit était une bonne idée?

Je le tendis à Destra, qui quand elle eu finit le passa à Dynamis... Finalement toute la salle fut bientôt au courant du contrat.

\- Mais vous ne rester pas plus d'une journée. finit Zeus

Les deux exilés hochèrent la tête avec un soupire soulagé. Ils avait du pensée que Zeus les ramènerait tout de suite chez. Pour une fois qu'ils pouvaient venir à l'Olympe, ils allaient se faire très petit pour pouvoir revenir.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'étaient pas là par hasard, mais pour nous servirent dans notre plan. Et oui, Némésis ne faisait jamais quelque chose pour quelqu'un sans que se soit dans son intérêt.

Minami regarda Destra qui hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait bien compris que c'était à son tour d'agir.

\- D'ailleurs Rago, tu as reçu mon cadeau? demanda Destra en souriant

\- Oui, oui.

\- Il était efficace? continua t-elle

\- Oui, oui.

\- Alors, il faudra que tu remercie Achlys pour son beau scorpion. Ajouta t-elle toujours en souriant

\- Oui, oui.

\- Dis tu pourrais répondre quand même. s'énerva t-elle

Toute la salle écoutait la discussion entre les deux enfants de Cronos. Il fallait plus que Destra apporte la touche finale.

\- C'est parce que tu es coincé au Tartare et pas moi que tu doit m'ignorais. trancha t-elle

Rago, qui avait commencer à partir, se retourna d'un geste et la fixa un long moment.

\- La dernière fois qu'ils ont parler de ça, il ont détruit totalement le temple d'Hadès. fit remarquer Cronos en les regardant avec un air curieux

\- Je confirme. ajouta Hadès en fronçant les sourcils à se souvenir

Tous les dieux se regardèrent avant de se précipitaient vers la sortie avec différentes justifications. Une fois tout le monde sorti, Minami se retourna vers les deux enfants de Cronos.

\- C'est bon, ils sont tous parti. Maintenant on se dépêche et faite encore un peu de bruit pour les retardataires. leur dit-elle

Les deux hochèrent la tête et se lancèrent quelques insultent bien placés. Minami, Damian et moi on sortit par derrière, et on se retrouva dans les jardins d'Héra.

Enfin ce qu'il en reste.

\- Dieux de la destruction, hein? demandai je en pensant à Rago

Minami hocha la tête.

\- Il nous reste plus de la moitié. commenta Damian en se mettant au travaille

Damian devait faire venir des plantes des Enfers, pour remplacé les fleurs que les insectes que je faisais venir en ce moment allaient mangés. Pendant ce temps Minami devait nous protégeait grâce à son bouclier d'ombre.

Il n'était pas très puissant, mais il avait deux avantage: 1 on ne verrait pas ce que nous faisions 2 personne ne viendrait nous dérangeait car on penserait qu'elle était en mode explosion.

Alors que la moitié du travaille dans le jardin était fait et que Damian faisait une pause, Destra arriva avec quelque chose dans les bras, j'étais trop occupé avec des coccinelles pour regarder, aussi je fis confiance à Minami et Damian pour vérifier que ce n'est rien de dangereux.

\- Si tu fais rien tu peux garder ma plante de compagnie. entendis je

Bizarrement au même moment Damian m'envoya un S.O.S. télépathique. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient encore fait ces deux-là.

Je me retournai pour voir Damian reculant le plus loin possible de Destra. Celle-ci tendait les bras en direction de mon frère. Elle tenait une plante qui devait être carnivore si je pouvais juger le fait que la plante essayé de manger le poignet de sa propriétaire.

Ok, urgence. Sortir mon frère de là le plus vite possible, j'avais pas envie de mourir aujourd'hui. Parce que si mon frère meure, je meure, et si je meure le monde meure.

De quoi égayée votre journée en somme.

\- Damian, tu veux venir m'aider. proposai je sans respirer

Alors que mon frère venait vers moi en courant à moitié, Destra et Minami éclatèrent de rire. Étrangement j'avais l'impression que les deux filles nous cachaient quelque chose.

Au moment où j'allai leur demandai ce qu'elle avait fait Adrastée arriva. Elle regarda la plante avant de sourire et de secouer la tête en même temps.

\- Minami arrête l'illusion, ou tu vas les traumatisé. finit-elle par dire en rigolant

Je haussai les sourcils et mon frère fit de même. L'illusion? D'un seul coup la plante de Destra se transforma en un adorable chaton noir au yeux bleus. Minami avait fait une illusion pour qu'on voit une plante carnivore à la place du chaton.

Pour me venger je fis apparaître un seau d'eau au dessus de la tête des deux filles qui se renversa sur elles. Minami et Destra explosèrent de rire, pendant que Damian et Adrastée secouèrent la tête en se demandant pourquoi.

Après avoir réussi à calmer les deux furies on se remis à modifier le jardin d'Héra.

Enfin, après plus de deux heures de travaille on avait réussi à finir la première parti du plan. Maintenant c'était à moi de joué. La déesse qui avait accompagné Adrastée la dernière fois arriva avec un dieux.

\- Salut Métis, tu as convaincu Éole de venir nous aider? demanda Destra, surprise

Donc c'était Métis, si je ne me trompé pas elle était la déesse de l'intelligence et de la prudence.

\- Convaincu de quoi? demanda Éole, dieux des vents

J'avais oublié les ruses. Je me demande quelle stratagème a utilisée Métis pour attirer le dieux mineur ici?

\- Rien, pour l'instant tu laisses faire ma fille. lui répondit Némésis

Minami regarda le temple avant de sourire. J'avais l'impression qu'elle allait s'amusé. Elle se retourna vers la flaque qui s'était formé après ma vengeance des seau d'eau.

Elle mit les mains dans le liquide qui se transforma en une sorte de pâte noir gluante. Quand Minami retira ses mains de la bouillie, une parti resta collé à elle.

Minami se concentra dessus et la pâte de ses doigts s'envola pour se dirigeait vers la maison de Zeus et d'Héra. Dès que la boule toucha un mur du temple, elle s'étala.

La colle finit par recouvrir entièrement le bâtiment. Destra me regarda et me tendit un paquet. Je souris si les dieu revenaient avant qu'on est finit, il y avait de forte chance qu'on finisse carboniser.

Mais s'ils arrivaient après, ils ne sauraient jamais qui a fait subir ça au temple. Némésis s'approcha du dieux du vent et lui dit quelques choses dans l'oreille. Celui-ci secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

Comme s'il fermait les yeux tout allait disparaître. Et puis quoi encore, de toute façon il ne nous était pas indispensable pour réaliser le plan vu que moi même j'avais une certaine affinité avec les vents qu'elle qu'ils soient.

Finalement après un moment de silence Éole leva les yeux au ciel.

\- De toute façon si je ne vous aide pas vous trouveriez quand même le moyen de faire votre fichue plan, donc oui j'accepte.

\- Bien, il te suffira de guider Mizukie et de l'aider et cas de besoin avec les paillettes. affirma Minami en souriant

J'ouvris prudemment le paquet que m'avait donné Destra. Des paillettes rose fuchsia. Mais quelle idée? Bon, de toute façon je n'avais pas le choix. Mais mon frère payerait de m'avoir caché cette partie du plan.

J'utilisai la colère contre Damian pour faire venir un petit vent. Je senti Éole le renforçait le dirigeait pour le faire venir dans la bonne direction. Je jetai les paillettes en l'air puis me concentré sur le vent.

Après quelques secondes de concentration et un peu d'aide du dieu des vents toute les paillettes rose furent collé sur le temple grâce à la colle faite maison de Minami.

Destra et Damian applaudirent pendant que Adrastée eu un sourire satisfait. A chacune de ses vengeance où j'avais participer et qui avait réussi la déesse avait toujours la même moitié de sourire qui vous rappelle de ne pas la mettre en colère.

Bon, il ne nous rester qu'environ douze temple à faire ça aller être rapide. Déjà Minami avait recouvert la moitié des temples en nous attendant Éole et moi. Damian parla un instant avec Destra avant d'éclater de rire.

Je leur demandai ce qui les faisaient rire.

\- La destruction et le temps sont toujours coincés dans le temple. finit par me répondre mon frère entre deux hoquets de rire

Je secoué la tête en l'imaginant leurs réactions s'ils trouveront le moyen de sortir. Non, pas si, _quand._ Parce qu'il sur qu'ils trouveront une sortie et à ce moment là j'espère que je serai loin.

Mais en attendant on continua la petite vengeance de Némésis en rigolant. Surtout au moment où Éole manipula le vent pour que les paillettes tombe sur Némésis.

Je crois même l'avoir entendu dire que c'était sa petite vengeance personnel. Une fois fini on regarda notre oeuvre. On avait réduit les jardins d'Héra à l'état de ruine et tous les temples de marbres des olympiens était maintenant devenu des temples de paillettes rose fuchsia des olympiens.

Plus qu'a attendre que tous les dieux rentrent et voient tout ça et Némésis aurait sa plus belle vengeance depuis que je suis née. Ce qui remonte à longtemps, car même si les dieux pensent que je suis une déesse "toute nouvelle" comme ils disent, je suis née en même temps que le monde.

Certain s'amuse à dire que je suis la protectrice de Gaïa, la déesse Terre, mais en fait je protège juste les humains et les dieux en vie. Au contraire de mon frère qui lui protège les morts.

\- Bon, on ferait mieux de rentré dans le temple de Zeus, et de recommencer une dispute entre Rago et Destra? demanda Damian

\- De rentrer oui, une autre dispute non sinon il ne viendraient pas. finit par dire Destra

Comme tout le monde approuva, on se dirigea vers le premier temple. Minami s'occupa de dégager la colle de la porte pour qu'on puisse entré. Une fois tout le groupe à l'intérieur elle remit la colle à sa place d'origine pour faire croire que nous avions été enfermé dedans et que ce n'était pas de notre faute.

Cronos et Rago nous attendaient et quand ils nous virent arriver les deux dieux se levèrent sans nos lâcher du regard.

\- Vous avez fait quoi encore? demanda Cronos après un petit silence

\- Rien, si on oublie qu'on a détruit les jardins et recouvert tous le temples de paillettes. répondit Minami en souriant

Vu l'état dans lequel se trouve l'Olympe, les dieux vont faire une crise cardiaque en revenant. Si Rago ne réagit pas en entendant ses mots son père lui avait apparemment compris pourquoi, j'étais aussi stressé pendant qu'on faisait le plan.

\- Vous avez touchés aux jardins d'Héra? Vous êtes malades? s'étrangla le seigneur du temps

\- Oui, aux jardins d'Héra et non, on n'est pas malade. continua la déesse de l'Ombre en souriant encore plus

\- Vous êtes inconscient de ce que vous avez provoquer. Si elle vous tue, ne venez pas vous plaindre. finit par dire Cronos devant notre insouciance

Ce qui nous fit rire encore plus fort, seul Rago, Cronos et Éole restait calme, j'hésitait entre les deux et finit par juste sourire en m'asseyant. Au moment où tout le monde commencer à reprendre son souffle, on entendit un grand crie venir de dehors.

Je me retournai vers la porte en même temps que le reste des personnes présente. Une explosion se fit entendre. Zeus devait avoir décidait de venir nous ouvrir la porte.  
Qu'on aurait pu ouvrir seul, vu que c'est nous qui l'avions fermer, mais ils n'étaient pas obligé de le savoir.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici? cria Zeus en arrivant

Il nous regarda, mais personne ne lui répondit évidemment, on ne voulait pas finir carboniser par son éclair sacrée non plus. Un deuxième hurlement retentit venant des jardins.

Héra devait avoir enfin vu son jardin, enfin ce qu'il en reste vu que.. Zeus nous regarda avant de se précipiter en dehors de son temple. On le suivit, et Minami nous protégea quand il utilisa son éclair.

Non, mais il était sympa mais nous on ne pouvait pas survivre si on voyait la lueur de son arme. Heureusement réagit rapidement avec son bouclier. Finalement il n'était pas puissant mais quand même bien utile.

Une fois sortit le roi des dieux marqua un temps d'arrêt devant sa femme qui été entouré des autres dieux et déesses avant de tourner la tête pour regarder autour de lui.

Je jetai un regard vers mon frère, Minami et Destra et on fila rejoindre les dieux ou déesse qui nous avait été attitré. Immédiatement Kyoya vint me voir, il me regarda un instant avant de levait les sourcils.

\- C'est vous? me chuchota t-il en indiquant le jardin

Je hochai en souriant et Kyoya secoua la tête en souriant lui aussi, je vis Nile et Dynamis avoir la même réaction à côté de Minami. Dont il fallait avoué qu'on n'y était pas allait doucement, mais au moins Némésis avait eu sa vengeance.

Normalement elle avait décidé que justice avait été rendu, moi j'aurais plutôt dit qu'elle avait plus trop d'idée pour énervé les deux dieux souverains. Mais j'étais contente, elle n'allait plus nous emmener dans des endroits bizarre et/ou dangereux.

Minami m'avait dit que ça ne la gênait pas d'aider sa mère, mais quand on compare leurs deux caractères, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était une surprise.

Elles se ressemblaient trop dans leur caractère pour ne pas deviner qu'elles sont de la même famille

Héra était en train de s'étranglait en maudissant celui qui avait fait subir ça à son pauvre jardin. Je lançai un regard appuyé à Adrastée pour lui demander si elle étai satisfaite et si Destra pouvait enfin éviter une troisième guerre mondiale, surtout que c'est à moi après de gérer les conséquences.

Némésis regarda un instant Héra avant de hocher la tête. Destra qui l'avait vu, s'avança vers la déesse.

\- Si vous voulez je peux vous le réparer. proposa la déesse de la création

Héra la fixa, je sentais un courant d'incrédibilité venir vers moi, et se décala pour lui laisser la place. Destra posa ses mains sur le sol et doucement un cercle d'herbe vert (et plus noir) l'entoura.

Au fur et à mesure que le cercle grandissait tout redevenait vert, et quand il s'approchait d'une plante, elle reprenait soudainement vie. Une fois tout le jardin redevenu normal Destra se relava.

\- Bon, j'espère que ça vous va? dit-elle en regardant Héra

\- Oui, oui...

Minami secoua la tête devant le désintérêt de la souveraine des dieux. Zeus fit quand même un sourire à Destra pour la remercier, mais ce fut tout.

\- Qui peux enlever. Ça. Dit-il en indiquant les temples

Minami me demanda avec un regard si elle devait dire oui, je hochai la tête.

\- Moi. répondit Minami

Zeus l'examina et haussa les épaules. Minami s'approcha du temple puis posa la main dessus. Sa colle se réunit au sommet du bâtiment sous forme de boule avant de venir se poser dans sa main libre.

\- Je vous le mets où? demanda t-elle en se tournant vers Zeus et Héra

\- Fait un tas par terre, on s'en occupera plus tard. finit par dire Artémis, la seule à réagir

Minami commença à faire le tour des temples, mais elle s'arrêta devant la maison d'Aphrodite.

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez que je vous l'enlève? interrogea t-elle en souriant

Aphrodite le regarda un moment.

\- Non, je trouve qu'il est mieux comme ça.

Kyoya secoua la tête de dénie et de dégoût, j'étais d'accord avec lui, qui voudrait garder une maison rose fuchsia, si ce n'est la déesse de l'amour.

Apparemment on était pas les seuls, vu que je vis Poseïdon levait les yeux au ciel et que je sentais une vague de dégoût et d'exaspération venir de partout à la fois.

\- Moi, je préfère le bleu. dit Gingka en regardant le temple de sa mère

Cette fois aucune vague d'émotions me parvient, peut-être parce qu'on le sait tous déjà?

\- Les dieux vont se réunir. ordonna Zeus après que Minami en eu finit avec sa colle. Je me levai en même temps que mon frère pour venir à la réunion.

\- Les dieux adultes. précisa Héra

Mais ce n'était pas juste, je suis plus veille que eux tous réunis (le seul dieux plus vieux c'est Chaos), ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai décidé de prendre un corps que maintenant. D'ailleurs faudra peut-être que je remercie Athéna de nous avoir donner un corps à Damian et moi, mais plus tard.

Une fois tous les dieux partis, les demi-dieux nous regardèrent. Minami revient vers nous et s'assit. On était à côté du temple de Poseïdon, et tout le monde fit de même que Minami.

\- C'est vous? demanda Hikaru

\- C'est nous quoi? Nous qui avons redécorer de l'Olympe? Ou nous qui avons détruit le jardin? demanda Destra en souriant

Les demi-dieux nous regardèrent de la même manière que si nous avions deux têtes.

\- Ne vous inquiètes pas, c'est juste qu'on a aidé Némésis avec sa vengeance contre mon père. les rassura Minami

Nile sourit.

\- C'est sur que vous n'étais pas d'accord. ironisa t-il

Minami leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne le contredit pas non plus. On passa un moment tranquille, jusqu'à l'instant au Dynamis remarqua l'absence de Yu et Tithi.

J'avoue qu'ils ne faisaient pas parti des demi-dieux auquel je prêtai attention, vu que sinon à chaque fois ils essayaient de te verser un seau d'eau sur la tête. Même si le dernier c'est moi qui leur avait envoyer.

Je me demandai si Dynamis avait bien fait de nous le faire remarquer, parce que maintenant tout le monde allait se demander ce qu'avait fait les deux petits. Au moment où Dashan allait parler, une déesse sortit de l'Olympe.

Minami se leva en me regardant avec un regard suppliant. Mais elle rejoignit quand même Artémis, de toute façon on s'en douter qu'ils n'allaient pas aimer ce qu'on avait fait.

Nile tenta de venir avec Minami, mais elle et sa mère lui dire de rester ici. Les deux déesses partirent dans la forêt. Nile me regarda.

\- Tu sais que tu peux lui faire confiance, elle ne va pas se faire tuer pour le plaisir? lui dit Destra

Nile haussa les épaules. Au même moment les autres dieux qui devait nous "gardaient" sortirent. Je poser un soupire en même temps que Destra, et toutes les deux on regarda nos dieux tuteurs.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que j'allais passer un très mauvais quart d'heure. Surtout si c'est Poseïdon qui me donnait ma punition. La j'aurais surement le droit à quelque chose comme deux ou trois ans sous l'eau, voire fera exprès de me bloquai dans un typhon, pour que plus jamais je puisse sortir.

Sauf que s'il fait ça 1: Kyoya m'aidera à m'échapper 2: Je pourrais partir toute seule. En fait il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre moi, hormis me forçait à rester avec lui. Et il ne le fera pas car il m'aime autant que moi je suis le roi d'Espagne.

Et je suis une fille donc c'est pas possible, soyons clair.

\- Viens, Dynamis, il faut qu'on voit ce que tu as fait pendant la réunion. dit calmement Hestia

N'empêche il avait de la chance, vu que les probabilités pour qu'Hestia se mette un jour en colère sont d'environ 0,000000001% il était tranquille. Moi il avait fallut que je me retrouve avec l'autre dieu des océans et des tremblements de terres.

Au cas où je ne l'aurais pas dit je ne peux pas le supporter. Mais bon, je le suivis quand même lorsqu'il me le demanda.

\- Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça? me demanda t-il une fois entré chez lui

* * *

 _PDV: Minami_

Ou j'allai me faire punir comme si j'avais détruit la Terre, ou elle allait me faire la morale pendant des heures.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi à retenir ton pouvoir pendant la réunion? me demanda t-elle en entrant dans la tente des Chasseresses

Ou elle n'allait pas abordé le sujet.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, beaucoup de colère et de joie mélangé. Et les deux ne vont pas ensemble. proposai je

\- Tu ne pense pas que c'était volontaire? continua Artémis sans me regarder

Volontaire? Mais pourquoi aurais-je voulut détruire l'Olympe? Il n'y avait vraiment pas de sens à cette discussion.

Quand je le répété à ma tutrice, elle me regarda avant de sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais une fois il y eu le même problème avec un demi-dieu.

\- Et il lui est arrivé quoi? m'inquiétai je

\- Il est mort en voulant détruire nos temples.

Artémis avait dit ça de la même manière que si elle me parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, ce qui était un peu perturbant. Elle me demanda pourquoi je m'était arrêter.

\- Je ne voulais pas faire ça, j'aurais pu vous tuer! m'indignai je

Non mais, c'étais vexant, presque autant que si elle me demandait qui était le maître des dieux. Merde, je suis déesse, je ne veux pas être seule. Et puis en tuant Zeus j'aurai tuer l'Olympe ce qui m'aurai tuer aussi par la même occasion.

Et je ne suis suicidaire, quoi qu'on puisse dire.

\- Il va falloir apprendre à contenir ton pouvoir, ou ça pourrait devenir dangereux, même pour toi. me dit-elle en me regardant (enfin)

De toute façon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, ça doit être ça ou ma punition pour avoir détruit le pauvre jardin d'Héra. D'ailleurs je me demande si je ne le préfère pas quand Mizukie et Damian lui font des petites tailles.

\- Sinon, tu peux choisir la punition de Héra. m'annonce Artémis. Mais je leur est dit que tu préfères apprendre.

Qu'est ce que je disais déjà?

* * *

 _PDV: Destra_

Bon, je pense que comparer à Mizukie, je devrais m'en tirer facilement avec Hermès.

\- Je dois dire que vous m'avez impressionné pour les jardins et personnellement je vous donnerez une médaille, mais je n'ai pas le droit, et est l'obligation de, et je cite, "leur faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas recommencer" donc tu vas me laisser parler pendant un petite quart d'heure sur les règles que je pense importante ici. Il ne faut jamais chercher Artémis et Athéna ou tu es mort dans l'heure. Il ne faut jamais touché au jardin de Héra. Il ne faut jamais être au cœur du dispute si tu ne veux pas être puni. Il ne faut jamais parler à Poseïdon le matin. Il ne faut jamais privilégier l'amour ou la guerre... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Vous savez quoi oublié ce que j'ai dit, je crois que je viens de découvrir pourquoi Hadès ne veut pas qu'on parle trop fort au Enfer, sinon aucune âme ne pourrait supporté ça plus d'une heure et elle serait toute morte depuis longtemps.

Tiens c'est une bonne idée de vengeance de toute les tentatives de meurtres de mon frère et de mon père.

\- Tu m'écoutes? me demande Hermès en lisant ses mails

\- Bien sur que non. répondis je en souriant

\- Bien donc je disais... ... ... ... ... ... . ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Il n'a même pas réagit, alors que je viens de lui dire que je me fichai totalement de lui et de ce qu'il racontait. J'adore ce dieu, il est génialement absent.

Mais je suppose que comme d'habitude Iris allait vérifier que tout ce passer bien dans 3...2...1...0

\- Tout ce passe bien? demanda la messagère en passant la tête par la porte

\- Evidemment je lui explique pourquoi il ne faut pas allait dans la forêt des filles d'Artémis sans y être convié. répondit Hermès en continuant de lire ses mails

* * *

 _PDV: Damian_

Maman s'était assise et me regardait en attendant quelque chose.

\- Je suis désolé. commençai je doucement

\- Oui, je sais. Et je sais aussi que tu as trouvé ça drôle. me répondit-elle

J'allai la contredire, mais je m'arrêtai. Il est vrai que je m'étais plus amusé aujourd'hui que ces six derniers mois.

\- Je ne vais pas te le reprochai, moi aussi j'ai fait des erreurs, mais je sais que si je le fais une fois, et que c'étais une erreur je ne recommence pas.

Oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne suis toujours pas tirer d'affaire.

\- C'est comme une plante, il faut lui laisser le temps de pousser, pour voir si c'et une bonne ou mauvaise herbes.

\- Heu.. Tu parles comme Pan. lui fis je remarquer avec un peu d'inquiétude

\- Ah, bon. Désolé il vient de me faire un discours sur les plantes et leur beauté. Et comme d'habitude je l'ai écouté. Même quand je ne le veux pas j'écoute.

\- Il suffit de penser à la meilleure stratégie pour partir, et l'appliquer. Tu n'auras pas de problème. lui dis je

\- Oui, il faudrait par exemple...

Je ne suis pas le fil d'Athéna pour rien non plus, comme si je voulais me faire fâcher pour un truc où je me suis pour une rare fois amusé pendant ces six derniers mois. Mais bon, maintenant il va falloir que j'attende que Athéna est finit sa liste de stratégie.

Et à mon avis elle est longue...

* * *

 _PDV: Chris_

\- Vous pensez qu'il va leurs arriver quoi? demanda Gingka

Je me demande s'il parle des filles et de Damian, et Dynamis ou s'il parle des dieux et déesses avec eux?

\- Ils ne leurs arriveront rien. dit une vois dans mon dos

Je me retournai pour voir arriver tranquillement Rago et Cronos.

\- Et pourquoi? leur demandai je en haussant les sourcils

\- Pourquoi? Parce que même l'éclair de Zeus ne les a pas tuer, et qu'ils ont pas mal de ressources. me répondit Rago

Pas mal de ressources ? Je ne vois pas comment on peux échapper à des dieux. En fin je crois qu'il y a eu un gars qui a échapper à Hadès pendant quelques années, mais ça n'a pas durée.

Oui, je sais ça ne sert à rien de savoir ça, mais Yuki a décidé de nous faire des cour de mythologie, et même si j'en ai loupé plusieurs, je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais malade pour tous.

J'aurais peut-être du faire comme Kyoya et Nile et disparaître dans la nature. Ou comme Ryuga et m'occuper d'Orion pendant les cour. D'ailleurs il faudrait que je leur demande où ils étaient passé.

\- D'ailleurs je pense que les premiers à revenir seront Destra et Damian, après Mizukie. devina Cronos

\- Et pour Minami et Dynamis? demanda Nile

\- Ça va prendre plus de temps.

Pourquoi ça prendrait plus de temps pour les deux jumeaux, qu'avaient-ils fait de plus comme bêtise.

\- Pour ce qui s'est passé pendant la réunion finit par comprendre Ryuga

Cronos et Rago hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'il avait vu juste. Je devais avoué que je n'avais pas vraiment suivis la réunion, d'ailleurs la dernière fois Mizukie m'avait dit que je ressemblai à mon père.

Moi j'étais pas d'accord, hormis le physique, je n'étais du tout comme Hermès. Ou un petit peu. Bon, peut-être que oui, si on nous voit de loin. Oui, je lui ressemble beaucoup.

A ce moment là Destra sortit du temple de mon père, et quelques secondes après Damian revient vers depuis la maison d'Athéna.

\- Alors? demanda Hikaru curieuse de savoir ce qui c'était passer

\- Il est en train de me faire une dissertation sur les règles de vie qu'il a établie. répondit la déesse de la création en souriant

\- Moi, c'est plutôt le meilleur moyen de partir quand tu ne veux pas écouter quelqu'un. rigola le gardien du monde des morts

\- Mais vous avez fait quoi avec Hermès et Athéna? demandai je légèrement inquiet

\- Rien du tout. répondirent t-ils en chœur

Finalement, les deux décidèrent de nous raconté leur mois passer ici.

\- C'est comme ça que Némésis nous a embarquer au Enfer. finit Destra

\- Tu leur a déjà dit, la façon dont Minami et Damian ont détruit la meilleur patrouille d'Hadès? demanda quelqu'un derrière moi

Je me commence à en avoir marre que tout le monde arrive de derrière, c'est agaçant à la fin. Cette fois c'était Mizukie qui venait d'arriver.

\- Alors ça c'est passer comment? interrogea Damian

\- Je crois qu'il m'a menacé de rester au fond du Pacifique, mais je n'y aie pas prêter attention. expliqua t-elle en regardant le temple qu'elle venait de quitter

Mais qu'est que je faisais là déjà? Et pourquoi j'appartenait à cette famille de taré...

* * *

*Pour ce qui n'on pas compris je parle de Minami

**Un autre nom de Némésis


	4. Chapitre 4

Ce chapitre sera moins humoristique que celui d'avant, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Le Pdv Rhéa se passe le lendemain de réunion de famille 2ème partie et le Pdv Zeus se passe deux jours après. Pour des raisons pratiques un des personnages sera appelé _personne_ pendant une partie de l'histoire. Voilà, bonne lecture. ;)

* * *

 _PDV: Rhéa_

\- Que faite tu là? demandai je à ma visiteuse.

\- Vous le savez, me répondit-elle sans me regardait.

\- Oui.

\- Êtes vous d'accord ? me demanda t-elle à son tour.

\- Je serai là.

* * *

 _PDV: Zeus_

Pourquoi les filles d'Artémis ne laissaient jamais entrer aucun garçon dans leur forêt, du coup j'avais une bonne centaine de plainte contre elles et évidemment le jour ou ni Hermès, ni Thémis n'était là.

Elles la protégeaient tellement que certaine déesse ne pouvait pas venir, comme Aphrodite. Maintenant que j'y pense je n'avais plus vu personne depuis le déjeuné où la dispute entre Aphrodite et Arès avait repris son cours normal.

Au moment où j'allai demander à Athéna de venir m'aider, une ombre apparut devant moi. Une main en sortie et quand elle me toucha je me retrouvai dans une autre pièce que celle ou je me trouvai il y a encore quelques instants.

J'y découvrit tous les olympiens, sauf Hadès.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Hermès en regardant Athéna.

\- On improvise.

* * *

 _PDV: Destra_

On était, enfin, de retour au B-Pit depuis deux jours quand encore une fois une personne apparut dans le bâtiment. On ne peux pas être tranquille une journée?

\- Quoi encore ? s'énerva Minami qui devait penser la même chose que moi.

\- Ils ont disparut, nous annonça Hygie, dieu de la santé, en panique.

Je regardai Mizukie à côté de moi. Ils ont disparut? Qui ça? Les dieux? Non, c'est pas possible.

\- Qui ? demanda calmement Dashan.

\- Tous les olympiens.

Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Mais comment les dieux pouvaient disparaître? C'était tout simplement impossible qu'ils disparaissent tous le même jour. D'ailleurs en quoi ça nous concerne?

Laissez-moi deviner, ils veulent qu'on parte à leur recherche.

\- On doit aller les chercher? devina Mizukie en levant le yeux au ciel

Hygie nous regarda, tour à tour et fini par s'arrêtait sur Mizu.

\- Si, possible, proposa t-il prudemment.

\- On n'a pas vraiment le choix, accepta Minami.

Le dieu de la santé se détendit d'un seul coup.

\- Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à avoir comment faire pour aller à l'Olympe.

Il suffit de prendre le même chemin que lui pour venir.

\- J'ai sauté, nous expliqua t-il devant notre incompréhension.

Il a sauté? Depuis l'Olympe? Mais ils auraient pu le dire plutôt, je ne serai pas rester six mois là-bas avec Minami, Mizu, Damian et Dynamis. Bon, sinon il suffit de faire un escalier assez grand.

\- Un escalier, dis je.

Tout le monde me regarda comme si j'avais deux têtes

\- Quoi ?! s'étonna Kyoya.

\- Un escalier qui va d'ici à l'Olympe, expliquai je.

\- Un escalier très grand, commenta Gingka qui pour une fois suivait ce qui se disait.

Oui, bon peut-être un peu grand, mais on n'avait pas le choix.

\- Ou un ascenseur, proposa Yu après un instant de réflexion.

\- Oui, sinon on va devoir marcher pendant des heures, l'approuva Tithi.

Non, mais vraiment? Ils ont quoi dans la tête ceux-là?

\- Bon, on y va ? demandai je en les ignorant.

\- Ah oui, et on le fait comment ton escalier ? me demanda presque poliment Ryuga.

Je le regardai un instant avant de comprendre que, en dehors de Mizu, Minami, Damian et Dynamis, personne ne connaissait vraiment mes pouvoirs. Je sortis du bâtiment et tout le monde me suivit.

J'avais déjà fait poussé des plantes, il suffisait de leur faire prendre la bonne forme et le tour est joué. Je plaçai mes mains au sol et utilisait mes pouvoirs. Si pour Minami et Dynamis leurs pouvoirs étaient nouveaux, moi, au contraire je les connaissaient depuis longtemps et je savais que je n'aurais pas trop d'effort à faire pour arriver à mon but.

Minami et Mizukie repoussèrent les personnes qui m'entouraient pour me laisser de la place. Alors, un escalier de plantes, ça ne doit pas être trop difficile que ça? Si? Il faut que je face attention, sinon je pourrai blessé Dynamis et ...

STOP! Destra, il faut que tu te concentres. Pourquoi tu pense à Dynamis? Je reprends, un escalier. Après quelques minutes, et des regards curieux de la moitié des personnes présentes, je réussi enfin à faire venir un escalier de plante.

\- Il va où ? me demanda Yu.

\- Loin , et maintenant tais-toi, lui répondit Mizu à ma place.

Je m'avançai quand j'entendis un cri. Je me retournai d'un coup pour découvrir Minami à quelques mètres de l'escalier et en train de voler.

\- Je crois que ton escalier ne m'aime pas, me dit-elle en souriant.

\- C'est pas grave, tu nous suis en volant. répondit Dynamis

Minami approuva et on put reprendre notre avancer. Heureusement, personne d'autre se retrouva expulser de notre escalier naturel. Une fois arrivé, et après 2 pauses pour manger, on put enfin comprendre la panique d'Hygie.

\- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Chris surpris.

\- L'Olympe, dit une voix à côté de nous.

Achlys, déesse du poison et de malheur semblait nous attendre depuis un petit moment.

\- Alors ? demanda t-elle en regardant Hygie.

\- Ils sont ... d'accord, finit par dire Hygie après une petite hésitation.

\- D'accord pourquoi ? demandèrent Gingka, Yu et Tithi en même temps.

\- Vous le faites exprès ? rétorqua Minami.

Seul un silence interrogateur lui répondit.

\- On va chercher les dieux, finit par dire Dynamis en secouant la tête.

Pendant que Hikaru et Dashan expliquait la situation aux trois autres, je m'avançai pour vois l'étendu des dégâts. Et bien le temple d'Athéna sur le point de s'effondrait, mais les autres maisons, elles ne semblaient pas tombé trop en ruines.

Même si elles n'étaient au meilleur de leur forme, on a intérêt de se dépêcher à faire revenir les Olympiens, si on ne veut tous mourir.

* * *

 _PDV: Aphrodite_

Alors, tous les Olympiens réunit dans une pièce et prisonniers? Soit, toutes les personnes capable de détruire la Terre dans un accès de colère ensemble. Bon, il suffit de trouver une sortie.

Chose que tout le monde cherchait depuis maintenant six heures d'après moi et qu'on avait toujours pas trouvé.

\- Il y a une pièce là, finit par dire Héra.

Tout le monde se précipita vers elle. La pièce qu'indiquait Héra ne contenait rien d'autre qu'une table et quatre chaises.

\- Au moins on va pouvoir se reposer, sourit Hermès.

\- Ces chaises ne sont pas faite pour se reposer, dit une voix.

Tous les dieux se retournèrent, mais personne n'était là. Mais alors qui avait parlé?

\- Les équipes vont être faite, bon courage, continua la voix de _personne._

\- Ça me dit quelque chose, commenta Déméter en fronçant les sourcils.

\- De quoi ? La voix ? demandai je.

\- Non, le chinois qui habite au 6ème. me répondit Arès.

Ah, d'accord, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un chinois au 6ème. En fait je ne me souviens pas qu'il est un 6ème étages à l'Olympe. Bizarrement tout le monde me regarda avec un air étrange.

Bah, je suppose qu'ils sont contents que j'ai compris aussi vite, eux, qui me disent tout le temps que l'amour rend aveugle. D'un seul coup, une personne apparut de l'autre côté de la table.

\- Non mais je rêve, ils se prennent pour qui ? s'énerva t-elle.

C'est qui ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà vu.

\- Océanos? demanda Poseïdon en le fixant.

Ah ben si, je l'avais déjà vu finalement. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là, lui?

\- Bon, Athéna, Arès d'un côté et moi et le poisson de l'autre, continua Océanos.

\- Comment tu es entré? demanda Athéna

\- Viens t'asseoir et tais-toi, lui ordonna Océanos.

Athéna lui obéit, étrange de sa part. D'habitude elle n'aurait pas bougé et aurait attendu qu'il lui réponde, mais bon peut-être qu'au bout de six heures Athéna arrive au bout de sa patience.

En tout cas moi à sa place ça ferait longtemps que j'en aurai marre. Finalement Arès et Poseïdon prirent chacun une place d'un côté de la table. Il y avait donc Arès et Athéna d'un côté, Poseïdon et Océanos de l'autre. Deux ennemis d'un côté et deux ennemis de l'autre.

Je me demande ce qui va ce passer? Au moment même où je pensai ça, une vitre nous sépara des personnes assises. Tout le monde se retourna vers la seule personne qui semblait comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- C'est quoi le délire? s'exclama Dionysos qui,vu son ton, devait hésité avec la joie et la colère.

\- Du balai, lui répondit Océanos sans le regardait.

A l'instant même où le Titan donna l'ordre la vitre devient noir. Ok... on fait comment pour savoir ce qui se passe dans l'autre pièce?

\- Je ne suis pas rassuré, finit pas dire Hestia sans lâcher la vitre du regard.

Si même Hestia avoue son inquiétude c'est que la situation devait être catastrophique.

\- Et l'Olympe, il est dans quel état? demanda Héphaïstos.

Personne n'eut le temps de lui répondre, car au même moment un grand cri résonna. Je ne crois pas que c'était de l'indignation, mais plutôt de la douleur.

\- Ils ne devraient pas crier, ça nuit au teint, annonçai je.

Cette fois encore tout le monde me regarda comme si le ciel allait tombé. J'avais encore dit une bêtise? Pourtant c'était la vérité.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas de leur teint, mais plutôt du tient, sinon les autres il y a une porte au fonds, recommença _personne._

Tout le monde regarda le dieux le plus jeune présent, c'est à dire Zeus.

\- Bon, je suppose qu'on a pas le choix. dit-il en regardant une dernière fois la vitre

Après encore quelques secondes immobiles chacun se dirigea vers la porte indiquer. Pourtant, même s'il y avait une porte maintenant, tout à l'heure elle n'y était pas.

\- Elles apparaissent par magie, plaisantai je.

Bizarrement personne ne rigola. Et personne ne me contredit. Une fois la porte passé, il y avait un long couloir, avec beaucoup de portes. Je m'approchai de l'une d'elles pendant que les autres continuaient.

\- Il y a mon nom dessus, dis je après l'avoir regarder.

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi.

\- Et celui de Déméter, rajoutai je en la regardant.

La déesse des moissons examina la porte. Héra avança la main vers la poignée de la porte. Mais quand elle appuya l'ouverture ne bougea pas.

\- Laisses moi essayer, dit Déméter.

Elle regarda une dernière fois les dieux avant de faire fonctionner la poignée. A peine l'eut-elle toucher qu'elle passa à travers, comme aspiré par la porte. En quelques secondes elle avait disparut.

\- Toutes les portes ont des noms, tous différents, dit Artémis qui c'était éloigné.

\- A chacun ses épreuves, annonçai je en souriant.

Étrangement, tous les garçons clignèrent plusieurs fois des yeux en se retournant. Quoi, encore une bêtise? Ça fait beaucoup!

\- Elle a raison?! s'étonna Héra.

Artémis regarda toutes les portes avant de m'approuver. Je regardai l'ouverture dans laquelle avait disparut la déesse des moissons. Bon, j'avais envie de partir en courant et en même temps j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qui se trouver derrière. Je posai ma main sur la porte et basculai de l'autre côté.

Les autres devraient bientôt faire de même. Reste à savoir ce qui nous attends.

* * *

 _PDV: Rhéa_

\- Ça s'annonce amusant, me dit la personne à côté de moi.

J'oubliai toujours les prénoms de tout le monde et celui là ne faisait pas exception.

\- Oui, ils vont enfin comprendre certaine chose, continua un autre.

Ma mère sourit et regarda les différents écrans devant nous. C'est vrai que le dieux allait en voir de toutes les couleurs, mais en même temps, ils le méritaient. On ne pouvait rien nous reprochait.


	5. Chapitre 5

_PDV: Destra_

Avec l'aide de Mizukie et Minami, on avait décidé de faire deux groupes. Le premier pour essayer de réduire les dommages de l'être que les mineurs sont dirigés par Dashan et Hikaru qui ont décidé de porter volontaires. Le deuxième irait chercher les dieux.

Un tirage au sort à Tithi. Celui-ci avait regardé Yu avant de dire:

\- Je ne veux pas, Destra tu eux prendre ma place ? m'avait-il demandé en se retournant vers moi.

L'argumentation de Tithi alors que les autres lui ont dit que Ryuga et Kyoya ont mieux fonctionné. Il a été répliqué qu'il a été choisi, parce que c'était "le grand méchant bladeur et le grand méchant"

Et que j'étais la seule à les détesté, donc il m'avait choisi. Bon, c'est pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup de monde qui doit tenir le rôle de toute façon. On était 17.

Gingka: il était hors de question de laisser libre diriger naturellement, sauf si on veut détruire le monde. Et ce n'était pas le cas.

Yu: c'était même la peine d'y penser, sauf si un monde de glace (à manger) vous intéresse.

Tithi: il ne veut pas lui même il est trop timide.

Yuki: manque de confiance en lui.

King: ai-je vraiment besoin de le dire?

Hikaru: elle ne vient pas.

Dashan: il ne vient pas.

Nil: trop discret, mais ça peut le faire

Aguma: vous voulez un monde qui se résume au point de Belin?

Chris: peut-être un de mercenaire?

Ryuga: sinon, des dragons partout ça rendrait bien. Non?

Kyoya: vous préférez peut-être les lions?

Minami: un monde un peu ombrageux, mais elle peut le faire

Dynamis: un peu de lumière pour bronzer? Mais pas trop de problèmes.

Mizukie: Ça irait très bien.

Damian: Hum .. compliquait de combien combien de problèmes la Terre si été au pouvoir.

Voilà, donc on est peut être 5 à faire que la Terre survive à la prochaine 24 heures. Et sur ces cinq là, je suis là seul à ne pas faire d'effort pour soutenir Ryuga et Kyoya.

\- Il faut savoir si Hadès aussi à disparu, annonçai je une fois que tout le monde m'écoute.

\- Tu veux que j'y aille ? me demanda Damien.

\- Non, on n'y va ensemble, affirma Minami sans même me demander mon avis.

Mais je ne dit rien vu que j'étais totalement d'accord avec elle.

\- Brooklyn, New York, San Francisco, Washington, Chicago, Détroit, Seattle ... commença à lister Mizukie

\- Euh .. Tu parles de quoi? la questionna King en secouant ses cheveux

\- De toutes les entrées des Enfers, Yuki qui les avait déjà appris par cœur.

\- Et pourquoi sont-elles toutes aux Etats-Unis ? enchaîna Chris.

Oui, enfin quelqu'un qui connaît peu de géographie, et qui ne me dit pas que Detroit se trouve en Afrique ! Mizukie regarde le frère qui haussa les épaules. Bon, aucun des deux ne connaissait la réponse. Mais au moins ils connaissaient les entrées des Enfers.

\- On peut peut-être se séparer, proposa Dynamis.

Oui. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance personne disparaîtrait, mais en même temps on avait plus de probabilité de retrouver les dieux. Hum .. On fait quoi?

\- On va faire trois groupes, finis je par décider.

Finalement Dynamis, Ryuga, Gingka, Roi et moi formerons le premier groupe. Minami, Yu, Tithi, Yuki et Nile seront le deuxième. Et enfin Mizukie, Damian, Kyoya, Aguma et Chris sont dans le troisième groupe.

On s'est séparer les Enfers en trois parties. J'emmènerai mon groupe au Tartare, Mizukie explorerait les salles de punitions des morts, et Minami se chargerait du temple d'Hadès.

Grâce au lieu que nous avions établie entre Mizukie, Minami et moi au cour de ses six derniers mois tous les groupes seront au courant de l'avance des recherches. Damian nous ouvrit trois passages en direction des Enfers, vu qu'on avait surement pas le temps d'aller en Amérique.

Après tout on avait les dieux à sauver, et de la même manière le monde.

* * *

 _PDV: Océanos_

Finalement, c'était plutôt bien de surveillé le Poisson et les deux guerriers de pacotilles. Je me corrige, c'était plutôt bien de surveillé le Poisson et les deux guerriers de pacotilles, quand ils crient de douleur.

Parce que moi, d'habitude les échecs, ce n'est pas une grande histoire d'amour, je préfère énerver le Poisson. Mais les parties où, quand tu sacrifies une pièce, tu as une blessure qui apparaît sur ton partenaire.

Et l'avantage que j'avais par rapport aux autres, c'est que si c'était le Poissons qui jouaient, toutes les blessures lui revenait. D'ailleurs les trois ont protesté en disant que ce n'était pas juste.

J'avais presque cru entendre Thémis, ma sœur, déesse de la justice. Alors à mon tour, je regardais le poisson, il était en train d'essayer de contenir le sang qui coule de son épaule.

Et encore il n'avait pas fini, vu que les échecs, c'était juste l'épreuve d'Athéna et d'Arès. Lui, encore son son épreuve à passer. Du coup Rhéa m'avait demandé de ne pas trop l'amocher.

Mais elle n'avait rien dit pour les guerriers de pacotilles. Donc, mon cavalier vraiment prendre la tour du guerrier de pacotille 1, mais dans cette cas là, sa reine me le prendrait.

Sinon, je vais prendre mon pion avec mon fou et je faisais échec et mat. Hum ... Choix difficile. Courte, mais brutale douleur ou petite et longue douleur. Oui, je vais faire échec et mat.

Comme ça on pourra recommencer une partie.

* * *

 _PDV: Dashan_

On a commencé à réparer le temple d'Athéna. Hikaru avait fait un tour plus approfondi, et elle avait découvert que celui de Poseïdon et celui d'Arès ne tenaient plus debout. J'y avais envoyé Métis, Éole, Hécate pour voir s'il pouvaient faire quelque chose.

Sinon, chacun de mieux pour maintenir l'Olympe en état de marche. Thémis se charger des problèmes les plus urgents et Hikaru, après son tour, avait décidé de s'occuper du feu sacré de sa mère.

* * *

 _PDV: Déméter_

J'avais traversé le mur et m'étais retrouvé dans une salle d'attente. Bon, un peu moins jolie que celle de l'Olympe, mais je ne vais pas faire ma difficile. Quelques secondes après que je sois assis Aphrodite me rejoignis.

\- On y va ? me demanda t-elle en montrant une porte.

Les autres ne venez pas? Il fallait que je tombe sur la fille qui ne servait à rien. Sur tous les dieux qu'il y avait à l'Olympe, il fallait que je tombe sur l'amour, je ne sais pas, même Héphaïstos aurait été plus utile. Mais bon, je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon.

\- On y va, répondis je, remarquant qu'Aphrodite attendait une réponse de ma part.

Sur la porte pour découvrir un autre long couloir. Sauf que cette fois il n'allait pas tout droit. Il y avait même beaucoup de croisement. Ça m'a fait penser à Dédale et à son labyrinthe.

Donc, on était dans un labyrinthe, plus qu'a espérer que ce n'était le même que celui même de l'inventeur. Je n'ai rien dit à Aphrodite pour ne pas l'inquiété. Pas contre elle n'arrêté pas de parler.

Elle raconte sa première rencontre avec Héphaïstos, celle avec Arès. Elle m'expliqua pourquoi elle trompait son mari avec le dieu de la guerre. Mais qu'est ce que je ai à faire de pourquoi Arès est plus beau que les autres dieux de l'Olympe. Ni pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse du dieu de feu et des forges.

Bon sinon, je ne vois pas en quoi on va souffrir dans un labyrinthe. Surtout que les dieux ne sont pas obligés de boire et de manger vu que nous sommes immortels, c'était juste un peu désagréable.

Les dieux ont pris l'habitude de faire comme les mortels.

\- C'est quoi ? s'étonna Aphrodite.

Elle s'est arrêtée à quelques mètres de moi. Quand je rejoignis, je découvris un miroir. Bon, je suppose qu'elle a remarqué la vitre car elle était la déesse de la beauté.

Je haussai les épaules et me retournai. Après tout un miroir dans un labyrinthe, ça n'allait pas nous aider à grand chose. Aphrodite poussa un cri si aigu qu'il me donna des frissons.

Au même moment, toutes les portes se fermèrent, et je n'eus pas besoin d'aller vérifier pour savoir qu'elle était verrouillée. Ben, plus à comprendre pourquoi Aphrodite avait crier.

Je me retourne vers elle. Si d'habitude la déesse de l'amour aux cheveux blonds, un peu comme moi, et des yeux bleus clairs, presque transparent. Cette fois dans le miroir Aphrodite ressemblait à une femme, qui était couverte de noir. De la tête au pieds.

La peau, les cheveux, les yeux, les vêtements, tout était noir. Je sais que pour la déesse de la beauté, c'était compliquant de changer sa belle apparence, pour une autre, qui était un peu ... Bizarre.

Je me regarde à mon tour. A l'ordinaire j'avais les cheveux blonds comme le blé, et les yeux de la même couleur. Mais dans le miroir ma robe était passé du vert au noir et mes cheveux était marron. J'avais en échange garder la couleur mes yeux et de ma peau.

Aphrodite retourné pour voir plus les deux femmes du miroir. Elle me tira ma manche. Quoi, encore un problème? Mais, non c'est juste que d'autres miroirs étaient apparut.

Encore une fois les mêmes caricatures de nous apparurent. Si ça continue, ça va devenir un peu flippant. Mais si on n'était coincé dans une salle d'un labyrinthe rempli de miroir qui m'a rappelé la voix bizarre, et qu'on ne sort pas, on était mal.

* * *

 _PDV: Rhadamanthe_

Rhéa m'avait demandé de surveiller Déméter et Aphrodite, mais je ne pense pas que ça va durer longtemps, vu que les filles font partie des dieux et des déesses qui ont encore utilisé un peu leurs cerveaux.

Sinon, je les regarderai pendant plusieurs siècles, à attendre. Je suis plutôt content d'être tombé sur elle et pas sur Zeus comme Rago.

Le pauvre, il allait voir toutes les couleurs avant que le dieu comprenne ce qui se passe. En même temps, ils ont fait l'expérience de ne jamais avoir écouté les avertissements de la déesse, qui avait été nombreux.

La fois où elle avait fait tremblé la Terre pendant plus de deux heures et que Zeus avait cru que Poséïdon n'y été pas pour rien. Ce qui était totalement faux, mais il était évidemment pas au courant. Ce qui avait bien arrangé les organisateurs de la grande remise en question.

D'ailleurs je pense que cette remise en question était nécessaire pour que les dieux et les déesses comprennent la raison de leur présence sur cette planète. À tien .. Aphrodite vient de trouver le premier miroir, elle vient de déclencher le plan de Rhéa. Je me demande comment elles vont s'en sortirent ?

Mais bon en attendant je n'avais plus qu'à patienter en regardant.

* * *

 _PDV: Mizukie_

On était arrivé des salles de punition d'Hadès, et grâce à Damian on n'a pas encore perdu.

Moi, je n'étais encore jamais venu dans cette parité des Enfers. Et je peux dire sans avoir peur de changer d'avis que je préfère de loin le Tartare et le temple d'Hadès.

Cet endroit me donne la chaise de poule, avec toutes ces salles où tu voyais jamais rien de vivant, ou même quelques choses qui ont ordonné pas mort.

Et moi, je suis la déesse du monde des vivants . Je ne suis pas supporté du lieu pareil, mais mon frère, lui au contraire était très à l'aise.

Je n'avais pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu déjà détendu aujourd'hui. Et pourtant on se connaissait depuis longtemps. Très longtemps.

\- Juste comment on va faire pour trouver les dieux ? me demanda Aguma.

Bonne question, c'est vrai que Destra nous avait demander de retrouver les Olympiens. Elle n'avait juste pas préciser comment.

\- On va improviser, proposa Chris.

\- Tu veux tous nous faire mourir ? Kyoya en levant les yeux au ciel.

Chris le regarda avant de hausser les épaules. Tout le monde avait compris que Kyoya était de mauvaise humeur. Du coup j'était la seule qui le remettait à sa place quand il fallait. Ce qui arrive souvent depuis un certain temps.

Sûrement à cause des dieux. Pour une fois qu'on reste ensemble pour autre chose que sauvé le monde, voilà que les Olympiens avaient tout fichue en l'air. Ils allaient comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça, parce que déjà que l'Olympe mourrait, moi, je devais les chercher.

\- Il faut faire les choses dans l'ordre. Destra ne veut pas qu'on se sépare, donc on va devoir faire toute les salles ensemble, réfléchis-je.

\- On ne pourra pas tout faire avant que l'Olympe est disparus, affirma Damian.

\- Il y en a beaucoup ? demanda Chris.

\- Oui, un peu plus de mille, répondit calmement mon frère.

\- Eh merde, manquez plus que ça, marmonna Kyoya, la nouvelle lui coupant l'envie de rester poli.

\- Tiens toi bien, lui répliquai-je.

Ma seule réponse fut grognement sourd. Au moins il était resté poli. On entra dans la première pièce, et on regarda plusieurs minutes ce qu'on voyait. _Mais que venez faire Athéna, dans cette pièce ?_


	6. Chapitre 6

_PDV: Minami_

Nous venions d'arriver devant le palais d'Hadès.

\- Il est impressionnant, commenta Yu.

\- Il est surtout très grand, marmonnai-je.

Nile me jeta un des ses regards qui devait dire: _Ne commence pas à déprimer, c'est clair?_ Et comme je ne voulais en aucun cas devenir dépressive, je décider de rentrer dans le temple.

Bizarrement je sentais que ne devait pas, mais alors pas du tout, aller faire une visite de la maison d'Hadès. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dedans, et je n'étais pas très pressé de découvrir son origine.

Au cours de ses six derniers mois j'avais souvent eu l'occasion de rencontrer ce genre de sensations, comme la fois où j'avais du faire face à Hadès, en colère entourer de tous ces fantômes, je crois que c'est la première fois que j'aie compris qu'il était puissant.

Mais là, maintenant, Hadès était loin d'être aussi puissant que la source malsaine. Qui pouvait-il d'avoir de plus puissant qu'Hadès?

\- On va où, maintenant? me demanda Yuki.

Je relevais la tête d'un seul, on était arrivé vivant dans la salle du trône. A chaque fois que j'étais venu au Enfer, Hadès était toujours assis à attendre. Alors je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de visiter les trois couloirs.

\- Alors, on fait quoi? me demanda Yu après avoir fais le tour de la salle et que Nile l'empêche de partir tout seul dans un des couloirs.

Les quatre garçons se retournèrent vers moi en attendant une réponse. Comme je ne savais pas quoi faire je décider de parler à Destra part le biais de Dynamis, à qui je pouvais parler par la pensée plus facilement qu'avec Destra.

 _\- Dynamis, on se retrouve devant trois couloirs, on peut se séparer?_

 _\- Attends, Destra est en train de se poser la question._

Bon, connaissant Destra je ne devrais pas attendre trop longtemps. Enfin, j'espère. Nile me regarda avec un air interrogateur. Il avait fini par savoir reconnaître les moments où je parlai par télépathie.

\- J'ai demander à Destra si on pouvait se séparer.

Nile et Yuki hochèrent la tête pendant que Yu et Tithi commençaient une partie de cache-cache. Je me demande comment réagiraient Hadès et Perséphone s'ils venaient à l'apprendre.

- _Destra est d'accord tant que les, je cite, "deux diables des enfers" restent ensemble,_ me répondit Dynamis.

\- _Merci._

\- On peut y aller. Nile prends celui à gauche, Yu et Tithi le dernier à gauche, Yuki celui de droit, et je m'occupe du couloir en face du trône.

A peine avais-je finis ma phrase que Yu entraîner déjà Tithi pour visiter ce "drôle de palais". Yuki haussa les épaules et parti en direction de son couloir. Je me retournai vers Nile.

Il semblai chercher quelque chose.

\- Tu le sens aussi? me demanda t-il en relevant la tête

\- Le truc étrange au bout de mon couloir?

Nile me regarda avant de lever les yeux au ciel, je pouvais presque devait ses pensée, qui devait tourner autour du style: "Comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureux de cette fille" et "Elle ne changera jamais" en passant pas "Elle est folle".

\- Et je suppose que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagnes, devina t-il.

Je lui fis un petit sourire contrit, avant de le pousser dans son couloir. Une fois qu'il eu disparut dans la noirceur de la maison d'Hadès, je me retournai vers mon passage.

Je n'avais pas voulut que Nile vienne car si je devais me battre et que je recommencer un truc comme au dernier solstice, je étais pratiquement sûr de le retrouver en tas de cendre. ce que je ne voulais absolument pas, bien sûr.

Qui aurait voulut que son petit ami se désagrège en million de particule, par ce qu'il est en colère. Personne de censé...

\- Tiens, tiens, tu as vu on a de la visite, dit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je continuais d'avancer jusqu'à arriver dans une salle rempli de personne dont la moitié m'était inconnu.

Et pourtant niveau dieux, déesse, mineur, majeur, j'étais plutôt calé, je connaissais aussi tous les Géants et une bonne partie des Titans. Alors qui était devant moi en dehors des deux dieux que je reconnaissais et qui allait finir avec ma dague dans le front.

\- Tu fais les présentation Némésis? demanda la personne inconnue de droite.

\- Ma fille Rhéa et Gaïa, Rhéa Gaïa, Minami.

Ah...D'accord...Je vois. Aucune chance des les tuer. Même pas la peine d'essayer. Alors que m'avait dit Artémis si je me retrouver dans un cas pareil: _Gagne du temps, fais les parler._

D'accord les faire parler. De quoi je pouvais parler avec deux Titanes, un dieux des Enfers et ma mère? Quels sont leurs points commun? Je regardai autour de moi pour trouver de l'inspiration.

C'est là que je les ai vu. Les dieux, les dieux en trin de faire des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû faire. Je me retournai d'un seul coup vers les quatre personnes présentes qui me regardai avec, au choix: de l'impatience, ou de l'inquiétude, ou de l'attention.

\- Vous êtes sérieux? leurs demandai-je.

Némésis me dit dans un regard de ne pas insister, Hadès haussa les épaules, pendant que les deux Titanes me regardai comme si j'allai sortir un diamant de ma main.

Et comme je n'avais as de diamant dans la main, je commencer à me demander si j'étais devenu folle. Surtout que personne ne me répondait, ce qui avait le don de m'agacer.

Au moment où ma colère atteignait son paroxysme, une autre déesse, que cette fois si je reconnue, entre avec un récipient en bronze dans les mains.

\- Gaïa, je peux avec elle aussi? demanda Nyx.

Je n'avais jamais aimé Nyx, elle était trop.. elle même. Rhéa leva les yeux au ciel, mais c'est ma mère qui répondit.

\- Il est hors de question que tu touches à ma fille, c'est clair.

Nyx recula instinctivement en entendant le ton agressif de ma mère.

Némésis était une déesse mineure, mais elle quand même suffisamment puissante, si elle le voulait. Hors les fois où elle se met en colère, c'est quand, elle est de mauvaise humeur,quand sa famille est menacé, quand on l'insulte, ou quand elle est de bonne humeur.

Sinon, elle est plutôt sympa. Enfin, aussi sympa que possible quand on représente la Vengeance, bien qu'elle représente aussi l'Équilibre, mais la plupart des gens on tendance à l'oublié. Autre chose qui l'énerve, il faut que je le rajoute à la liste des choses à ne pas faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici? finis-je par demander en rompant le silence.

\- C'est évident, on remet les dieux dans le droit chemin, bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr, c'est très connu qu'il faille détruire le monde pour remettre les dieux dans le droit chemin, ironisai-je.

\- On ne détruit pas le monde, protesta ma mère.

\- Ça, ça reste à voir, marmonna Hadès.

Je regardai toute les personnes présentes en me demandant laquelle je devais taper sur la tête en premier pour lui faire entendre raison. Ayant malheureusement conclue que je n'avais surement pas la chance d'essayer, je repartie sur mon idée de les faire parler.

\- Et tu voulais me faire quoi? demandai-je à Nyx.

A peine avais-je finis que ma mère secoua la tête comme si elle savait que la réponse n'allait pas me plaire.

\- Et bien te ranger avec les autres.

Je regardai Nyx avec des yeux ronds. Me ranger avec les autres? Mon regard dériva sur l'urne de bronze. Non ils n'ont quand même pas fait ça. Je regardai ma mère.

Elle me regarda en me disant dans son regard qu'elle était désolée. Je vais les tuer, même s'il faut quand j'en meure, je vais les tuer.

* * *

 _PDV: Dynamis_

Bon, finalement Destra avait décider de faire deux groupes, un de trois personne et un duo. Et évidemment on se retrouva dans le trio avec Ryuga. Mais en même temps je ne suis ps sûr qu'on devrait se plaindre, car de l'autre côté il y avait Gingka...

\- Hep! T'écoutes? me demanda Destra pour la troisième en l'espace de 10 minutes.

\- Hum...Non? tentai-je en espérant qu'elle ne me tuerait pas.

\- Je disais qu'on va devoir se rapprochait du Styx.

Mais Destra n'avait pas finit sa phrase, qu'une centaine d'émotion me parvinrent d'un seul coup. Haine. Détresse. Colère. Tristesse. Colère. Haine. Toutes les émotions se mélangé pour ne former qu'un mélange dangereux.

Et je savais que ça n'était pas moi qui les vivait. Ma jumelle avait un problème. Je sentais Destra et Gingka me rattraper alors que je tombai. Mais je voyais tout ça se passer en un simple spectateur.

J'étais ailleurs, dans l'esprit de Minami. Ma jumelle qui avait besoin d'aide et que je ne pouvais pas aider. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Et je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen.

Il pouvait causé ma mort, mais si Minami mourait je mourrait aussi. Et je n'y réfléchis pas plus, avant de commencer à aspirer ses émotions. Je n'avais jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi horrible.

Ce que j'avais perçu tout à l'heure n'était même pas le quart de ce que devait ressentir ma jumelle à ce moment là.

* * *

Voilà, je sais que ce chapitre est très court, mais j'espère que ça vous a plus. N'hésitai pas à laisser une review. ^^


	7. Chapitre 7

_PDV: Mizukie_

On était toujours en train de chercher comment aider Athéna. Damian nous avait dit que la déesse était dans un état de veille. Son esprit se balader en dehors de son corps.

\- Tu peux rien faire ? demanda Aguma à Damian.

\- Non, la magie qui cause son état ne vient pas des Enfers. Le seul que je connais et qui est capable de faire ça, il est occupé ailleurs.

\- C'est qui ? demanda Chris.

\- Une personne que tu n'as pas envie de rencontré.

Hé bien, il est de bonne humeur, mon frère. Au moment où j'allai demander à mon jumeau de se calmer, Destra s'invita dans ma tête.

- _Tu peux parler à Minami ?_

Pourquoi Destra aurait besoin de mon aide pour parler à Minami ? Surtout que Dynamis est dans son groupe et qu'il peux lui parler aussi.

- _J'y arrive pas._

Quoi !? Comment ça elle n'y arrive pas ? J'essayai à mon tour, mais à peine ai-je effleurer son esprit qu'une forte puissance me força à ressortir.

Même quand Minami était entrer en mode éruption volcanique d'ombre, je n'avais pas ressenti autant de force. Je me reconnecté à Destra.

 _\- C'est quoi ce truc ?_ lui demandai-je.

 _\- Tu l'as senti aussi ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est._

 _\- Et Dynamis ?_

Un silence résonna dans mon esprit, et il me fit froid dans le dos.

 _\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?_

Je pus presque sentir Destra sursauté.

 _\- Non, enfin je ne sais pas trop. Il est tombé et depuis il est inconscient._

\- Et Mizukie, tu reviens sur Terre !

Ces paroles me firent l'effet d'un choc électrique. Je regardai Kyoya.

 _-_ Quoi ?! lui demandai-je méchamment.

\- Eh bien, ça fait une dizaine de minutes que tu regardes le sol en nous ignorant, d'un seul coup tu nous sors un drôle de geste qui a faillit décapiter Chris.

J'essayer de me rappelai ce que j'avais fait pendant ma discussion avec Destra, mais comme je ne me souvenais de rien, je fini par hausser les épaules. Damian me regardait avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il me demandait ce que j'avais découvert.

\- Alors Minami est injoignable, son groupe par la même occasion, et Dynamis est inconscient.

\- D'accord, on fait quoi ? demanda Aguma.

\- Vous vérifier s'il y a d'autres dieux dans les parages, pendant que je voie avec Destra. Les garçons hochèrent la tête et partirent. Je me concentré pour joindre Destra.

 _\- On fait quoi ? On va la voir ?_ demandai-je.

 _\- Ok, on se retrouve à l'entré du Tartare._

* * *

 _PDV: Arès_

On avait réussi à sortir des Enfers des échecs. Et ce qui m'avait choqué c'est que c'était Athéna qui nous avait sorti de là. C'était à moi de jouer quand elle m'avait dit que les emplacements des pièces lui faisait penser à la bataille de Troie.

Elle avait dit regretté de ne pas être plus souvent sur Terre. Je l'avais, dans un éclair de génie, approuvé. Et là, encore une fois, la voix de _personne_ avait retentit.

\- Bravo, vous avez réussi votre épreuve.

Alors que Poseïdon, Athéna et moi soupirions de soulagement, Océanos ricana. J'avais sentais qu'il nous caché un truc. En regardant ma voisine, j'avais vu qu'elle regardait Océanos, comme si elle aller en percer les secrets.

Au même moment, une nouvelle personne décida de se taper l'incruste. A croire que Hermès les déposer là pour le plaisir. Tiens, et si c'était de sa faute ? Mais bon c'est pas le sujet.

Donc le nouveau venu avait parlé avec Océanos. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir déjà vu, mais il faudrait que je demande à Hadès. Oui, à Hadès. Non, pas à Zeus.

J'étais quasiment sûr que ce gars était un mort. A sa façon de parler, et surtout à ces habits. Ils devaient datait de l'Antiquité.

\- Bien, je vous est jugé apte pour la dernière tâche.

Alors que j'allais lui dire ma façon de penser, il claqua des doigts. Au début rien ne se passa, et Poseïdon avait éclaté de rire. Océanos avait fait une moitié de sourire, comme s'il avait hésitait entre rire lui aussi, ou tapait le "poisson" pour qu'il se taise. J'avoue avoir espérer la deuxième proposition.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Athéna disparut. Je n'eu que le temps de voir Poseïdon jetait un regard haineux à Océanos que tout devient noir.

Depuis j'errai, ayant largement le temps de maudire les personnes qui ont causé ma colère. A quel joyeux jour où je pourrai enfin laissé pleinement place à mon talent. Je ne suis pas le dieu de la guerre pour rien..

Mais en attendant il faut que je sorte d'ici.

* * *

 _PDV: Rhéa_

On venait de finir une première épreuve quand le gars dont j'ai oublié le nom alors que c'est mon fils a senti une présence dans sa salle de trône. Après avoir conclu que c'était plusieurs personnes qui s'était séparer, il appela la fille dont j'ai oublié le nom numéro 2.

Il lui donna une urne en bronze en lui disant de se faire plaisir. Je n'avais pas compris de quoi il parlait et apparemment la fille dont j'ai oublié le nom numéro 1 aussi, mais ma mère hocha la tête pour approuvé.

Bon, c'est pas grave, tant que ma mère comprend ce qui se passe, on est tranquille. Quelques minutes après, la fille de la fille dont j'ai oublié le nom 1, et que je vais appelait la fille de la fille 1 avait débarquer.

C'était une fille étonnante, de par son physique, mais ce qui m'avait le plus surpris c'était son caractère. Elle était resté de marbre devant la Grande Remise en question, mais avait littéralement exploser en voyant l'urne.

Heureusement que Gaïa avait crée un bouclier autour de nous à l'arrivé de la fille de la fille 1 car sinon, nous serions cinq tas de cendres dans un palais en ruine perdu au Enfers.

Mais finalement nous sommes vivant donc c'était pas très grave. Après que la fille de la fille 1 se soit écroulé, le gars 1 avait fait apparaître un matelas où la fille 1 avait allongé la fille de la fille 1. La fille 2 avait rangé l'urne dans une commode.

Une fois que les serviteurs du gars 1 eurent finis de remettre en état la pièce, nous nous assîmes autour de la table neuve. Gaïa vérifia une dernière fois les écrans avant de venir nous rejoindre.

\- Relâchez le fils d'Artémis, attaqua directement la fille 1.

La fille 2 haussa les sourcils.

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda t-elle

Hadès la regarda comme si elle tombé du ciel.

\- Mais t'étais où c'est deux derniers solstices ?

Je crois que j'ai du loupé un truc, et vu le regard de la fille 2, elle aussi.

\- Tu n'avais pas compris qu'ils sortaient ensemble ?

Ah, elle était au courant même si elle n'assistait pas au réunion du solstice, alors que la fille 2 si. Mais je ne pense pas que se soit le plus préoccupant, si on en juge par la tête de la fille 1.

\- Donc, maintenant tu vas libéré Nile.

Le ton catégorique de, ... Némésis ?, me fit sursauté. Alors que la fille 2 allait répliquait, je me levai. Tout le monde me regarda. Je m'avançai vers la commode qui contenait l'urne de bronze.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'ouvrir, me dit la fille 2.

On m'a dit que c'était ma tante du côté ... des deux en fait, vu que mon père et ma mère sont frère et soeur. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que du coup j'ai quand même certain pouvoir.

On me surnomme pas Magna Mater* pour rien non plus, ma mère leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la remarque de la fille 2. Je posai une main sur le tiroir qui s'ouvrit d'un seul coup.

Némésis et gars 1 ricanèrent en voyant la tête de fille 2. Gars 1 finis par prendre l'urne, l'ouvrit mit sa main dedans. Au bout de quelques secondes, il la ressortit et le gars qui est le petit ami de la fille de la fille 1, je vais le raccourcir au gars 2, apparut.

Il regarda autour de lui, avant d'arrêter son regard sur Némésis. Comme elle ne bougeait pas, il continua son tour de la salle. il arriva sur la fille de Némésis. Celle-ci se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Elle a recommençait.

Cette simple phrase sembla le satisfaire, car il hocha la tête, sans même s'énervé. Il décala Minami et s'assit en-tailleur à côté d'elle. Il ressemblé beaucoup à sa mère, avec autant de sang froid.

Il ne sembla pas remarquait les écrans où on voyait pourtant les dieux faire leurs épreuves. Ou il ne les avait pas remarquer, ou il s'en fiché.

* * *

 _PDV: Artémis_

J'ai fini par trouver la porte qui m'était destinée au fond du couloir, et comble de malchance j'étais avec mon frère jumeau et mon père. De quoi me rendre de bonne humeur.

On arriva tous les trois dans une forêt. Il faisait nuit ce qui m'allait très bien, mais ce qui ne semblait pas ravir Apollon. Mon père me sourit, entre nous deux Zeus m'avait toujours préféré.

\- On devrait attendre le jour pour découvrir ce qu'il y a dans cette forêt, proposa Apollon.

\- Non, si on reste ici longtemps, il faut qu'on trouve de la nourriture. Et si on doit chasser il faut le faire de nuit, c'est plus simple.

Zeus nous regardait comme s'il assistait à une partie de tennis, au lieu du dispute sur la façon dont on va survivre. Mais franchement, que vais-je pouvoir faire avec ces deux là ?

Finalement je réussi à convaincre mon frère que j'avais raison. C'est à ce moment que je sentais mes pouvoirs commencer à disparaître. Lentement, il m'en rester suffisamment si on avait un problème, mais ils commençaient à partir.

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eu peur. Peur de mourir. Peur de perdre mon fils. Peur d'être la cause de la mort de mes Chasseresses. Peur de perdre mon jumeau. Peur aussi d'éteindre mes Amazones. J'avais peur.

* * *

* Grande Mère


	8. Chapitre 8

_PDV: Hikaru_

Une fois que j'avais fini de vérifier les temples avec Dashan, j'étais allée dans le temple de ma mère pour m'occuper de son foyer. Mais j'avais un problème léger, que le feu sacré ne se nourrissait pas d'un combustible.

Ou du moins pas que je connaissais. Finalement Hécate avait décidé de m'expliquer. En réalité, le feu sacré était alimenté par la divinité divine d'Hestia. Elle m'a alors dit qu on était comme sa fille, j'avais une partie de son essence en moi. Elle avait donc accepté de m'aider à la ressentir.

Mais j'avais dû me débrouiller pour trouver le moyen de faire le foyer sacré, car c'était un secret que Hestia avait gardé pour elle. J'avais finis par trouver une solution. Il fallait que je trouve dans une sorte de pendentif de méditation dont j'avais envie de devenir le feu lui-même.

Heureusement, je ne veux pas faire ça une fois par jour, sinon je n'aurais pas eu besoin de l'énergie pour le faire. En même temps que j'avais débloquer L'essence divine de ma mère, j'avais acquis une certaine immunité contre le feu, et je m'entraîner avec différent divinité pour moi téléporteur. J'y arriver sur une centaine de mètre.

Dashan était arrivé lui aussi à ressentir de l'etre divine d'Athéna. Il n'a pas vraiment changé, mais il a lui-même eu ce qu'il avait l'impression que tout devien plus logique. Il a aussi été pour lui, plus que d'habitude.

\- Ça va?

Je suis de retour pour voir Dashan devant le temple de ma mère. Il s'avance et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, que je continue de jouer avec le bout des flammes du foyer. Je t'aime par la tête pour répondre à une question. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule.

On resta comme ça pendant un moment. Aucun ne nous a voulu bouger, nous ne voulons plus rester ici sans bouger.

 _* Pdv Neutre: *_

Les dieux mineures regardèrent les deux demi-dieux qui dormaient, les personnes ne songeaient pas à réveiller, après tout ils ont bien le droit de rester seul et de se reposer. Ils finissent par retourner à leurs différentes tâches, qui ne sont que des études et des théories pour la surveillance.

Hécate qui sans même sens rendre compte a fait de la jeune fille son apprenti. Elle se promit de tout faire pour protéger Hikaru, la demi-déesse qu'elle avait choisi comme prêtresse.

Thémis qui avait trouver chez Dashan quelqu'un qui l'écoutait, et qui était capable de comprendre plus que n'importe lequel, elle décida qu'il s'agirait d'une voix sur Terre, lui qui rendrait la justice chez les mortels.

Aucune d'elles ne remarquèrent Janus qui les regardaient et ni ne sentirent le changement qu'il allait avoir, autant chez les mortels que chez les Olympiens. Oui, quoi il arrive maintenant le monde changèrent.

Mais pour l'instant, les deux protecteurs veillaient sur leur héros, les premiers depuis des millénaires.

* * *

 _Pdv: Minami_

Il n'y avait que l'obscurité autour de moi, pourtant je me sentais anxieuse. J'avais l'impression que si je bougeai j'allais détruire quelque chose de très important. Mais je savais aussi que si je restait ici, je ne trouverai jamais une véritable paix. Je devais trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici.

Je ne savais pas comment mon esprit a avancer, sachant que mon corps resterait immobile. J'ai sentit quelques choix au fond de moi qui me disait que quelqu'un avait besoin de moi.

Mais si je n'arrivai pas à savoir pourquoi, ni même qui avait besoin de mon aide. Et pourtant je continue d'avancer pour à tout prix sortir de ses ombres qui pour une fois semblait vouloir me retenir.

Je savais que j'allais bientôt arriver au moment où les ombres ne peuvent plus me tenir, mais à ce moment là, les ombres se firent plus intenses, comme si elles voulaient me dire de ne pas faire ce pas en plus.

Et bizarrement je suis en train de faire confiance, alors je me suis contenté de rester là, pour accompagner le bon instant pour avancer un peu plus. Finalement je sentis une sensation de brûlure, qui me fit m'écroulai.

J'avais l'impression que j'étais brûlé vive, mon corps ne répondait plus à mon cerveau. Une certitude s'imposa en moi. J'allai mourir.

* * *

 _Pdv: Hestia_

Alors que la plupart des dieux prenait pour une apparence adulte, j'avais toujours préféré être une jeune fille de douze. Un âge parfait d'après moi. Un âge où tu apprend la vie, mais où tu reste pourtant tellement innocent.

Je savais que la vie n'était pas innocente, les Parques étaient toujours en position de trouver le moyen de complication de manière impossible. Les autres dieux ont toujours utiliser des héros jusqu'à la guerre de trois.

Après cette guerre, il est interdit de prendre des héros, enfin Zeus est interdit et les autres ont été obéis. Mais j'avais toujours envie d'en avoir un. En attendant pour moi une fois avoir traversé ma porte je n'avais rien trouver.

Il n'y avait rien, j'attendais juste, curieuse de savoir quoi faire. J'avais sentis mon feu sacré perdre de sa vitalité, mais d'un seul coup tout était revenue. Et heureusement car une partie de l'Olympe reposé sur mon feu.

A ce moment un flash de lumière me fit fermer les yeux, quand je les rouvris je me trouvais dans une maison, avec deux enfants et un adulte. Les deux enfants gisaient dans une flaque de sang.

Je hurlai. Quelque chose en moi se brisa. Les larmes coulaient le long des mes joues, pour la première fois de ma vie.

Mes frères et sœurs m'avait toujours protéger de toute. Et pour la première fois je vis la vie. Son impureté, son injustice, sa violence. Je hurlai.


	9. Chapitre 9

_Pdv: Destra_

Dynamis était toujours inconscient, et ce qui m'inquiété encore plus c'était notre impossibilité de joindre Minami pour demander de l'aide. Ni Mizukie, ni moi, n'arrivions à la rejoindre, et de la même façon, son groupe.

Ryuga avait récupéré King et Gingka qui évidemment n'avait rien trouvé. Nous étions en route pour rejoindre le groupe de Mizukie, quand nous avions croisé mon père.

Il s'était contenté de nous regarder passé, avant d'entrer dans notre maison. Il m'avait semblé étrangement joyeux, et m'avait regardé avec un sourire victorieux. Et il m'avait fait peur. Plus même, qu'après avoir imaginé un nouveau plan pour nous tuer.

Enfin, il fallait comprendre que même si nous tentions de nous tuer, nous nous aimions le plus possible. On restait simplement une famille qui avait une drôle façon de montrer notre amour.

Quoique que la dernière fois avec Dynamis.. Pendant les mois où nous avions été forcés de rester à l'Olympe, il était régulier que Kyoya et Nile nous rende visite, enfin à Mizukie et Minami, grâce à Aphrodite. Ça nous avais surpris quand elle nous l'avait proposer, mais surtout elle nous avait dit d'en profiter tant qu'on pouvait, et depuis, nous avions peur de ce qui pourrait se passer...

Du coup je m'étais souvent retrouver seule avec le dieu de la Lumière, et nous avions finis par devenir ami. Et depuis que j'avais vu le sourire de mon père, j'avais peur que l'état de Dynamis soit de sa faute. Et donc de ma faute.

\- Arrêtes de réfléchir et avances !

\- Tu sais, je pense que tu devrais arrêter de la chercher, elle va finir par se mettre vraiment en colère, intervint King, qui semblait avoir compris que j'étais de mauvaise humeur.

En même temps, il avait pris une douche de l'Achéron, le fleuve du chagrin, que nous allions retourner au palais d'Hadès. Quoi! Il m'avait chercher, et puis je suis de mauvaise humeur alors...

Dynamis bougea légèrement et je reportai mon attention sur lui. Dynamis avait été le seule qui avait sut m'aider. Bien sûr, au début je l'avais repoussé, il n'était qu'une personne de plus qui me regardait pour ma famille et pas pour moi, une personne de plus qui allait me blessé.

Mais il avait persisté, et au final je lui avais parlé, de moi, du monde et puis de nous. Il y a un nous. Pour la première fois de ma vie, il y avait un autre avec moi. Et j'aime ça. J'aime la façon dont il me regarde.

Pas comme la fille de mon père, pas comme la soeur de mon frère, juste moi Destra. Et je crois bien que je l'aime lui.

* * *

 _Pdv: Minami_

Il y avait eu le feu et la glace.

J'avais combattu.

Il y avait eu le sang et la douleur.

J'avais combattu.

Il y avait eu les larmes et la peine.

J'avais combattu.

Il y avait eu les ombres et la rage.

J'avais combattu.

Il y avait eu le vide et la chute.

J'avais combattu.

J'avais échoué.

Mon esprit se brise. Je le sais, je le sens. Je n'ai pas le temps, plus le temps.  
La glace se brise, les éclats volent, rentrent dans ma chair. Ma vie coule d'un éclat rubis, fascinant et destructeur. Mon souffle disparaît et ma poitrine ne se soulève plus.

Je suis morte.

Rien ne se passe, la chute continue. Infinie et limité. Belle et horrifiante. Le monde continue de fonctionner pourtant je ne suis plus là pour le voir. Avant il aurait suffit d'ouvrir les yeux pour le contempler.

Et j'ouvre les yeux sur mon égyptien.

* * *

 _Pdv: Mizukie_

 _\- Destra ?_

 _\- Mizukie ?_

J'attrapai la main que me tendait Kyoya et me relevai.

\- _C'était quoi ?_

Un silence troublé me répondit.

\- _Je..Je ne pense pas que c'est de nous que ça proviens._

 _\- Minami ?_

 _\- Ou Dynamis._

Je me retournai vers mon frère qui fixai la main que tenait toujours Kyoya. Il avait encore un peu de mal avec l'idée, mais il accepterait que je sorte avec lui. En attendant nous avions des questions plus importante.

\- L'as-tu sentis aussi ?

Il hocha la tête, même s'il avait l'air moins affécté. Il avait juste dû avoir un écho du phénomène à travers mon esprit.

Et ensuite l'enfer se déchaîne. Le monde tremble, le ciel se déchire, et mon frère me jete un regard paniqué. Ce n'est pas normal,ce n'est pas censé arriver.

* * *

 _Pdv: Yu_

J'ouvris les yeux, et fronçai les sourcils. Je n'étais plus au même endroit qu'il y a deux secondes. Que s'est-il passé ? Il y avait eu le cache-cache avec Titi, puis la boîte avec lui, Nile, et Yuki. Puis Nile était parti.

Après on est sorti aussi, et le tremblemment. Ensuite j'étais tombé par terre, et l'éclair. J'avais fermé les yeux. Et maintenant il était.. Dans un couloir ? Je regardai les murs qui m'entouraient, et remarquai qu'ils étaient fait en pierre. Et il était simple pour moi de l'escalader. Une fois en haut un papier me tomba dessus et je le lut. Je restai bouche bé.

\- Hein.. ?

\- Ah ! Yu, tu es réveillé.

Je me retournai et regardai Héra qui m'attendait au pied du mur. Elle me fit signe de descendre, mais avant que je n'ai pu le faire, une secousse me fit tomber. Heureusement pour moi, la déesse me rattrapa.

\- Mais..Mais.. Pourquoi ?

La déesse me regarda avec tristesse.

\- Je ne sais pas Yu, je ne sais pas. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut avancer.


End file.
